Wish Granted
by YatsuKat
Summary: Have problems with something harmful? Want to stop someone bad? Jasmine Potter can make wishes come true, but it all came at a cost that the Wizarding World is about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again.**

 **YatsuKat here with another story. This time, it's Harry Potter with an influence from a few other places, with the key influences showing up this chapter. As final note for the moment, I have no idea as to why I felt compelled to start this one. I just ended up doing so.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter.**

Jasmine Potter, Wish Maker

"Professor McGonagall, are you certain this is the place?"

"This is where the address indicated, Amelia."

A red-headed woman in a business suit and an elderly lady wearing robes, were staring at an abandoned two-story warehouse located around the edge of London docks that had a small grove of trees beside it. It brought worry to them as they took stock of of the broken windows and peeling dull paint. The lock on the doors didn't concern them all that much.

"Well, we won't be able to do anything just standing here." Amelia said, walking forward and knocking on the door.

"Hello?" a somewhat groggy childish female voice echoed out from a second story window.

"Jasmine Potter?" she called out in response.

"Oh? Customers?" the voice was awake now. The lock on the door disappeared and the door opened. "Come on in."

The inside was dark, but they had come this far. They needed answers. Right after walking through, the door closed and the lights came on, revealing that the inside of the building wasn't as bad as the outside. Albeit not what they expected for a young girl at all.

The lights were florescent/spectral blue while the walls were painted various shades of silver and the pillars were purple. The far part of the floor was covered by red velvet carpeting, with a mahogany table and three chairs surrounding it on top. Above was a balcony that they just saw enough of to identify it as a living space, with a stack of boxes leading up to there.

Just then, a young girl with purple tinted black hair, pale green eyes, and gray tinted skin, wearing a dark white cloth draped over her shoulder that covered her chest and a dark white pair of briefs. She had a stuffed wolf draped in her arm.

"Hello." She smiled at them innocently.

"Miss Potter?" Amelia asked to clarify.

"Yep! Jasmine Potter, Wish Maker." the girl chirped.

"We'd like to speak with you." Amelia explained their reason for being there. "I am Amelia Bones and this is Professor McGonagall."

Jasmine blankly stared before leaning her head towards the stuffed wolf. "Huh? What's that, Moony? A magic cop and teacher?"

Amelia and Professor McGonagall raised eyebrows, taking her actions with a grain of salt, but still concerned about the girl. The attitude, the look, the location, it was raising red flags with both women.

Jasmine picked her head back up and spoke. "I'll be right down for my letter. Need my work clothes."

She clapped her hands together, causing a tray of cookies and sandwiches alongside three cups to appear on the table on the ground floor. She then went back out of sight.

Not having anything better to really do, the two woman sat down at the table, finding the cups to have tea in them and the food being chocolate chip cookies and tuna salad sandwiches that all tasted quite good.

A few minutes later, they heard Jasmine climbing down the boxes. Turning, they saw her now with her hair up in a ponytail, wearing crimson leggings that curved a bit below the waist in the front, black slippers that sparkled, and a sleeveless midriff vest that was partway open and showing her to be an early bloomer. Her attire was completed with a silver scarf around her neck and her stuffed wolf in her arms.

She sat in the last chair and picked up a cookie as she spoke. "Moony told me you had a letter for me?"

Professor McGonagall pulled it out of her robes and placed it on the table in front of the girl. "This is your acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, of which I am a teacher at. My subject is Transfiguration, which is changing one thing into another."

"And I am Amelia Bones, Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Amelia told Jasmine.

"I'm Jasmine Potter, Wish Maker." Jasmine said.

"We know. You already said." Amelia told her, getting the girl to blink.

"Oh yeah." She stared before taking a look at the letter.

"We do have a few questions, like you might have a few of your own." Amelia said.

"Eh, not really." Jasmine said. "This answers why I have powers and made it here in the first place."

"Yeah, about that," Amelia asked. "why exactly are you here anyways?"

Jasmine tilted her head. "I don't know...all I remember was falling, a lot of water, and then waking up here with nothing but my name."

Professor McGonagall gasped, but Jasmine continued. "Oh well, if I'm not meant to know, then I won't worry about it. Although I do recall some strange pretty light that was used by a rather mean man. Do you know anything about that?"

That caught both women by surprise. She remembered at least something from the night she lost her parents?

"Yes, we do." Professor McGonagall responded. "About ten years ago, when you were just a baby, you and your parents were attacked by that 'mean man.' No one is really sure why he did, but it happened."

"Did he miss me or something?" Jasmine asked, only for Professor McGonagall to shake her head.

"That's the strangest part. He tried to kill you, yet for some reason didn't. No one really knows how it was possible." She said.

Jasmine suddenly leaned to the stuffed wolf again. When she focused on the women again, she asked confusedly, "Was I the only one that made it out intact?"

When she got a nod, she continued. "Then how did anyone really know about any of it?"

Professor McGonagall was about to speak, but went silent upon thinking about it. How did people learn about the incident in the first place?

Amelia quickly stepped in. "You've given us food for thought, Ms. Potter, but it isn't so easily answered I'm afraid. But there is one other thing that people learned from that day. You were said to have a scar in the shape of lightning bolt on your forehead."

While Professor McGonagall was talking, Amelia noticed that said mark wasn't there, and wanted to know how it was so.

Jasmine looked up at her forehead. "I did?"

 _So she apparently lost it when she nearly drowned._ Amelia thought before getting her attention again. "Never mind. I think we should get back to the main reason we came here today. While the letter says that you've been accepted, doesn't mean that you are obl-"

"I accept." Jasmine cut in. "Although I'm going to be coming back here at night to keep with my job. Don't want to disappoint any other customers."

"Speaking of your job," said Amelia, curious about it. "mind describing it for us?"

"Sure!" The girl chirped. "Got a desire? Got something you want to play with or keeping someone from playing with? I can make your wishes all come true."

"Mind giving a demonstration?" Amelia asked. When Jasmine agreed, she was silent for a moment before she said, "I wish to see the betrayer of the Potters."

"Wish granted." Jasmine said, clapping her hands then slapping them on the table. A circle appeared on the table as the food and drink disappeared. As an image appeared in it, Professor McGonagall and Amelia Bones expected to see a man in prison. However, neither expected to see a red-haired boy holding a rat near a woman both recognized.

"Molly Weasley?" Professor McGonagall wondered out loud, only for Jasmine to surprise her again with,

"Why is it saying a rat is the 'bee-tray-er?'"

 **XXXXX**

"So how was the trip, Minerva?"

That was the first thing she heard when she came through the floo into Dumbledore's office, where the other Hogwarts teachers were waiting for her.

She sat down and seemed to stare at her hands for a bit, unnerving her fellow employees some.

"What have we done to her?" She asked herself, confusing them.

"Pardon?" a rather diminutive man asked.

"Jasmine Potter." She said, widening everyone's eyes. "If I didn't mishear, she drowned thanks to the Dursleys, but somehow lived."

Another man in the room, this time in all black with what most see as rather greasy hair, sneered. "Impossible."

"Never said she survived intact, though." Minerva quipped. "She's...changed. And not necessarily in a good way. It...isn't quite easy to describe, just know for sure that if she finds out her past, and all that was done to her...I don't think we'll survive."

"Now, I don't think it's that drastic, Minerva." Dumbledore said, only to get a deadpan stare from the woman.

"She could use magic and has Avada Kedavra green eyes that just seemed to stare through you. And that's the least of it physically." She said, catching them all off guard.

Just what exactly happened?

"I also promised her to take her through Diagon Alley tomorrow." She continued. "Right alongside Ms. Granger."

"Would you like any of us to join you?" the smaller man asked.

Minerva shook her head. "I'd rather not risk a potential problem. I'll go alone."

Although a small part of her mind thought about keeping it a secret, but she didn't notice it herself.

"Doesn't mean you can't observe from a distance, Filius." Dumbledore suggested, eyes twinkling.

Minerva then remembered something. "By the way, she did bring up something that rather interesting."

"And what might that be?" Dumbledore asked, curious, only to have Minerva stare pointedly at him.

"If Jasmine was the only survivor that night ten years ago," Minerva asked. "then how come everyone knew what happened as though she told someone about it?"

The old man's eyes lost their twinkle upon hearing that.

 **XXXXX**

Minerva was note entirely looking forward to how the trip would go upon her return to Jasmine's warehouse home.

For starters, Dumbledore didn't give any reason she could give Jasmine should she ask. Then there was how Filius, let alone the rest of the Wizarding World, will handle what the girl has now become.

 _Not to mention how the Grangers will fare._ She thought right before she knocked on the door. However, unlike the day before, Jasmine's voice came from the water. "Professor Miggy! You're back!"

The woman turned in time to see the girl running up from under the water. She was dressed just like she was yesterday, stuffed wolf included. Surprisingly enough, she was as dry as if she wasn't just underwater.

"Are you here to take me to that Alley place?" Jasmine asked.

Minerva nodded. "Yes. We'll be meeting up with family that have a girl about your age that'll become one of your future classmates at Hogwarts."

"Yay! A new friend!" The girl exclaimed, managing to get a smile from the woman.

"We'll be meeting them at a place called Starbucks." Minerva told her. _Though I have no idea why it's called that._

Jasmine tilted her head. "You mean that green place up the river with that woman in a picture?"

At Minerva's nod, she smiled. "I know that place! I can take us there!"

She pulled Minerva towards the water, getting her concerned. But the moment Jasmine's foot touched the water, she fell into the water as though she stepped on an edge, disappearing. Minerva was caught off guard long enough to be pulled right behind her, and somehow walked out into another part of London, with Starbucks just a block or so away.

A right in front was a man, a woman, and a young girl with bushy brown hair, and they were looking around as though waiting for them.

Jasmine looked to Minerva. "That them?"

Minerva nodded. "The girl is Hermione Granger, and her parents are Dan and Emma Granger. They'll be joining us on this trip."

Jasmine then skipped over to meet them officially, catching their attention.

"Hello! I'm Jasmine." She called out as she came up to their slack faces. When she didn't get a response, she tilted her head. "You okay?"

Little did she notice, but they weren't the only ones that were staring at her. Practically everyone was, especially considering she wasn't doing anything to remotely hide her coloring or her eyes. Not to mention her clothes and her toy.

Minerva cleared her throat, bringing them back to the task at hand. "Don't you think we should be on our way?"

"Sure." The parents said hesitantly.

"This way, then." Minerva walked off, the four right behind her, with Jasmine hummed a somewhat haunting to herself as she smiled all the way.

"So..." Hermione began after a bit. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"I know. Professor Miggy told me when we got here." Jasmine chirped. "I'm Jasmine Potter, Wish Maker."

"'Wish Maker?'" Hermione asked.

"I can make any wish come true." Jasmine told her, then stared cutely at her. "I won't do any mean wishes though, so don't ask me."

Hermione blushed in embarrassment as she tried to placate Jasmine, only for the girl to notice their apparent destination and completely forget about the little moment. "'The Leak-y Cold-run?'"

"The Leaky Cauldron, Ms. Potter." Minerva corrected. "And this is our destination. But first, I wish that the five of us could go in without anyone noticing."

"Wish granted." Jasmine said, clapping her hands. A flash later, and no one was staring at them even remotely. "We're free to go."

"Thank you, Ms. Potter. Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, if you'd please hold onto one of us. It should help allow you in with us." said Minerva.

Dan took hold of Hermione's hand while Jasmine took hold of Emma's hand. As the girl smiled at her and led her in, Emma started getting past her bizarre appearance and started liking her as the little girl she was.

Once inside, she couldn't help but giggle a bit as Jasmine shown childish disgust at the place. "Ew! What a dump!"

"I beg your pardon?!" a somewhat elderly male voice from the counter called out, having heard what she said.

"Sorry, Tom." Minerva apologized, standing between them. "She grew up in the muggle world, and didn't know about this establishment."

"But wouldn't it be better to have a nicer place for new people to come to?" Jasmine wondered out loud. "What if that Alley place is just as bad, if not worse?"

Minerva stopped as she thought about that, before sighed. "I understand your questions, but not many actually think like that I'm afraid, so you won't exactly be able to find anyone that would publicly agree with you."

Jasmine pouted as the man demanded, "Professor McGonagall, just who is she?"

"Jasmine Potter, Wish Maker." Jasmine told him. "And I wish you were being a lot nicer about help!"

A flash later, and the man was walking away in thought.

Shaking her head, Minerva explained who the man was. "That was Tom, the owner of the Leaky Cauldron. And as indicated by his surprisingly strange attitude just then, select few truly care about anything beyond what magic can do."

Jasmine's pout grew. "That's silly. So much fun with both sides joining in."

Minerva just stuck to leading them out into the back, where a small space with a crate was located. She then drew her wand and lightly tapped a section of the wall there. It opened to reveal an archway, which immediately made Jasmine forget her annoyance for awe.

"WOW!" She proclaimed, wide-eyed.

Minerva let out a small chuckle as she lead them through and beyond.

Jasmine tried to stare at everything, had to be dragged along by Hermione to keep her from falling behind.

Unfortunately, it wasn't to last, because once they got to a big marble building labeled 'Gringotts' they met up with Molly Weasley's scream of, "Sweet Merlin, what happened to you child?!"

See the woman rush forward, Jasmine cried out "Eek!" and ran behind Dan and Emma, forcing Molly to stop moving forward.

"Back off, woman!" Dan barked for extra measure. "You're scaring her!"

"But..." she trailed off upon seeing how Jasmine's eyes were trembling as they peeked out at her. She was saved by Amelia showing up and catching Jasmine's attention.

"Ms. Bones!" She said, smiling at the woman as she came out into the open.

"Ms. Potter, I'm glad to see you again." Amelia said in greeting. She then turned to Minerva. "The rat was Pettigrew."

"What?!" Minerva asked, bewildered.

Amelia nodded. "I got him in interrogation now. Once I get back, I should learn just what really happened, such as why he faked his death."

While everything was going on, about four boys and two girls had came up but stayed back somewhat, not really sure what to do except be there in case. Five had red hair like Molly, while two of the boys looked identical to one another, and the last girl had a hair tone like Amelia. However, only the girls noticed Jasmine, but didn't say anything (mainly out of shock).

Amelia then continued speaking. "Since we're here together now, how about we just go ahead and go through Diagon Alley together. The Weasleys and I still have yet to go to Gringotts today anyways."

"Okay." Jasmine said, moving towards Amelia and into the line of sight of the boys, causing the youngest to blurt out rudely "Bloody hell, what is that thing?!"

Jasmine tilted her head in confusion as the adults rounded on him.

"Ronald Weasley!" His mother was the one to get to him first, her loud voice causing Jasmine to wince. "How dare you say that about another, especially a poor girl like..."

She then stopped as she recalled what Amelia had called the girl. The woman then turned to Amelia and cried out, somewhat shrilly, "THAT'S JASMINE POTTER?!"

Amelia facepalmed as Jasmine innocently confirmed it, allowing all those that were curious from the cry to know about Jasmine's current state.

 _Nice going, woman._ She thought as she said, "Let's just...get moving."

"Hold on Ms. Bones." Jasmine called out. "Why are we going to Gringotts again?"

"Primarily, it's for money to buy school supplies." Minerva explained for them. "Four of you will be heading to Hogwarts for your first year, alongside resupplying the the older Weasleys for their continued years there."

Jasmine then clapped her hands together as she said, "I wi-"

Both Amelia and Minerva quickly stopped her while Minerva said, "Ms. Potter, I'd suggest you refrain from doing that so recklessly."

"But Mooney said to wait for going in Gringotts until Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin could join me." Jasmine tried to reason. "Also something about will that needs them."

Amelia raised an eyebrow before thinking it over. Eventually, she said to the entire group, "How about this? Jasmine, you do what you were planning for you, Ms. Granger, my neice Susan Bones, and if Molly is willing, Ms. Weasley as well. Professor McGonagall and Ms. Granger's parent will be going with them. The boys will be with me and Molly and go through the standard procedure, as well as tell them about Ms. Potter's reasoning. That last time something like this happened brought me to your doorstep and found Pettigrew."

That got Molly to agree, but not without saying "You were the one who discovered Pettigrew? Thank you, and you're welcome to visit the Burrow whenever you'd like."

"Okay." Jasmine answered automatically, not entirely knowing what Molly was talking about with 'the Burrow.'

"Also, real quick, you have my permission to get some from the Bones vault for Susan." Amelia added.

"Ginny, if you want, you can go with them. Just be she to listen to Professor McGonagall." Molly told her girl, who complied before moving. In the meantime, Ronald, or Ron to some, stood in shock at the grey skinned girl actually being Jasmine Potter, The Girl Who Lived. He wasn't looking forward to when his mother continued her anger at him once they got home.

He grew angry and jealous when he saw Jasmine clap her hands again and say, "I wish to take enough money from the right Gringotts vaults to supply myself, Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, and Ginny Weasley for a proper trip through Diagon Alley."

In a literal flash, four decent sized bags appeared in front of the girls. When they looked inside them, they found them filled with various gold, silver, and bronze coins. However, Hermione and Ginny in particular were exactly happy with this.

"You didn't have to do this, Jasmine. We've could've exchanged funds at Gringotts." Hermione said, with Ginny saying right after her, "And this is more than what I remember was in the Weasley vault last I heard, so what gives?"

"Aren't we friends, Hermione?" Jasmine asked in response to the first girl. When she said "Of course we are, but-" Jasmine said, "Then why are you saying no?"

In response to Ginny, Jasmine simply stated, "I didn't have permission to get from your family vault, so I just used mine. Didn't expect this much, though. I wonder how much there is down there."

Amelia and Minerva quickly separated them before any more problems arose, agreeing to meet at the Leaky Cauldron once everything was said and done.

Jasmine turned to Minerva once Amelia and most of the Weasleys were gone. "Professor Miggy, where are we going first?"

Minerva answered politely, albeit annoyed at how the others were snickering at Jasmine's name for her. "We'll be getting your wands first, then trunks to carry your other purchases. Also, Ms. Weasley, I'd suggest you be careful with that money. Except for robes, potion supplies, and some of the books, you should be able to get all of your First Year supplies here and now. Flourish and Blott's will wait until the end, if what I saw at the Granger home is evident of anything."

Hermione pouted childishly, blushing in embarrassment and indignation as the girls giggled at her.

"Then there is also the fact that the wand generally takes the most time." Minerva added after they calmed down. "The time taken can vary from witch to witch."

"You want to get the work out of the way before we get to the fun part." Jasmine said, simplifying what the lady was saying to them. But once Minerva nodded, Jasmine frowned. "Moony said that I won't be able to use a wand."

"We can at least learn why exactly, Jasmine." Emma placated. "It could be material, or your personal magic."

Jasmine shrugged, seeing her point, but still didn't like it much. Although it turned to uneasy upon walking through the doorway to Ollivander's shop. She hung close to Dan and Emma as she nervously looked around, confusing everyone except for Minerva.

After what seemed like forever to the kids, a scraggly white-haired man suddenly appeared, startling Jasmine enough to knock her down and drop her toy. Said toy then seemed to stare at the man and growled dangerously, setting everyone on edge.

"Mr. Ollivander." Minerva said. "I'd suggest you refrain from your normal methods and outfit them with wands. Even if one might end up being simply early by a year."

The man nodded, not quite liking Jasmine's reaction in particular. "Quite right, however Ms. Potter will not be able to use a wand I'm afraid. No wand would be able to bond with her magic. It's too wild and potent."

"Figures." Jasmine muttered, standing up and picking up Moony as Hermione asked, "'Bond with her magic?'"

"The wand chooses the wizard, Ms. Granger." Ollivander explained as a measuring tape popped out and started measuring Hermione. "Each witch and wizard has a unique magic signature, which needs specific measurements and materials, both in wood used and core within. So in the end, unless you wrest control, and the wand recognizes the new bond, no two wands would truly work for one person. At least at the same time."

"And nothing you have would work with her?" Dan asked, earning a shake.

"Not unless you can get me something such as powdered mermaid scales or thestral bone." Ollivander said. "Common wand cores are dragon heart string, unicorn tail hair, and phoenix feathers. Even if we find a suitable wood, the core wouldn't be."

"First time the water went against me." Jasmine remarked. She then shrugged before moving off to the side, to help allow the other girls room to get their own wands.

Fortunately for all, it didn't take all that long, even for Ginny, which made Ollivander breath a sigh of relief as he could get away from the girl with pale all green eyes and gray skin. Even if she wasn't glaring or anything, it was severely disconcerting to a man like him.

After getting the trunks, which Jasmine turned into duffel bags with pocket dimensions in them to handle all the various items they would end up getting.

Potions ingredients were simple enough, alongside miscellaneous items like telescopes (which Jasmine questioned before turning them into modern versions), but the first issue came from when they walked by a place called Eeylop's Owl Emporium, when a Snowy Owl flew out the door and landed on Jasmine's shoulder.

"Oh, hello." Jasmine said, reaching up to pet the bird. "You're a pretty bird. You want to come with me?"

Minerva intervened. "The owl would be coming regardless. The only known animals that did something like that are familiars, so it won't agree with staying behind at all."

The bird nodded in confirmation.

Jasmine then smiled. "A new friend! I'll call you...Shantae."

The newly named Shantae considered the name for a bit, then bobbed her head, accepting.

They quickly bought the supplies to make it all official.

The biggest problem came once they arrived at Madam Malkin's for robes. By then, a crowd had formed, blocking entrance in an attempt to 'meet' The Girl Who Lived (or creepily stare depending on who you ask). Minerva had to wish for the crowd to scatter to allow them inside, but it got worse inside when Jasmine saw what the uniform/robes were to look like.

"No! I won't wear a blanket or a rag!" Jasmine cried, indicating the robes and the uniform skirt. "Blankets are only for sleep and the last I wore a rag, a fish tried to swim up my butt!"

That sudden statement caught everyone within sound range off guard hard enough that their brains temporarily shut down and their eyes blinked. "...what?"

Jasmine looked thoughtful as she recalled what happened. "Well, I'm pretty sure I was walking around the coral reef of one of those sandy diver areas. I do know I was wearing a rag like that one, but I don't really know what else right now. Anyways, I was just minding my own business, when I suddenly felt a fish trying to swim into my butt. Hmm, maybe the scream I gave off was what scared the people away, because I don't remember any more people showing up later on. But it hurt!"

She shuddered, whimpering some at the memory. Emma and Hermione quickly wrapped the girl up in a comforting hug.

Madam Malkin tried to say otherwise about the clothing choices. "But all Hogwarts uniforms are like this. It's tradition!"

"And it's why the only skirts I've ever considered for my daughter were at least down to the calf in length." Dan retorted. "Way to easy for knee length and smaller to be messed with by someone."

Minerva sighed. "Again, barely any one sees our world in that manner. I'd wager you'd have to talk with at least Amelia to be allowed to not wear it."

"You better expect we will do so. First chance we got." Dan told her, not allowing any arguments.

Said woman then showed up. "What's going on?"

"At least according to her, Ms. Potter had a rather...strange...incident when she was younger, and now she doesn't want to purchase anything connected to robes or skirts. Including the Hogwarts uniform." Minerva explained.

Amelia simply asked. "You people do realize that her powers make that a moot point, right?"

"Oh yeah." Jasmine realized, knowing that was true. She could easily change them into whatever she wanted.

Amelia then turned to Malkin. "For now, just set up something that they'll agree to, and put on the necessary accessories for it to be a Hogwarts uniform."

Needless to say, Minerva especially was looking forward to a good strong drink once the trip was done.

 **Basically, Jasmine has at least some genie powers to her, and drowning managed to save her life thanks to magic. Just without most of her memory.**

 **The song she was humming was supposed to be JT Machinima's 'Daddy's Home' chorus, and the little trauma I set up with the fish was just because. Although, admittedly, I never did understand the reasoning behind skirts shorter than the knee at the very least. It's just asking for trouble as far as I can tell.**

 **You don't have to agree with that, but that's how it is with me.**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again.**

 **First off, for anyone concerned about the whole thing with the fish, don't be. Even if it isn't pleasant, the one who said it was basically a broken kid, and either one could over react in some way, shape, or form. So who's to say that it actually aimed for there, or it was an accident?**

 **Also, in regards to bashing this time, it'll depend on the exact moment. As Young Justice Robin said about Kid Flash, 'Fast on his feet, not so much with his mouth.' Or something like that. Ones like Ron will be a bit of an occasional back-up character that just has trouble thinking before speaking.**

 **Although I might be inclined to change that for a few, if you guys want at least some bashing. Might not be the ones you want, but if you guys want it, then I'll consider it. But not just yet – want them to get properly situated first.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter.**

Hogwarts and Chances

The time had come for Jasmine and Hermione to go to Hogwarts. After Hermione had asked, the two were going to the station together. Jasmine was just happy to have a friend.

As for uniforms, Jasmine switched the skirts on both girls for somewhat form-fitting pants, while the top became a white silk shirt under a black corset-style vest with rainbow trim (no one knew how she made that work). Thankfully for them it was easy enough to work with, so Hermione didn't have to worry about it every time she changed clothes. The Hogwarts crest was on the left breast like normal.

Needless to say, when the two girls and two adults arrived at King's Cross, they were getting a few stares from their clothes.

Amelia was just simply the first person to say anything about it when she showed up with Susan. "Interesting design."

"Thank you!" Jasmine responded before gaining a curious expression. "So how are we to get to the train, again?"

Hermione shook her head a bit. "It you had been listening to Professor McGonagall, she said that one particular wall between platforms 9 and 10 that we use to get to platform 9 ¾. She just didn't say which one though."

"A common issue students like you deal with in the beginning." Amelia noted for them. "This way."

As they walked through the station, people noticed Jasmine in particular. However, a few recognized her and subtly dispersed the crowd, not wanting to cause any sort of problem for her. Especially ones that could potentially rebound on them. So they ultimately wrote it up as just another job when Jasmine and her companions disappeared by one of the walls.

But enough about them.

Finally arriving on the platform, Jasmine couldn't help but let out a "WOW!" at the sight of the older yet pristine train in front of her. Hermione giggled as she hugged her parents and then dragged the girl on the train.

It was on the train when Susan noticed a lack of luggage. "Where are your trunks?"

"We brought duffel bags." Jasmine told her. "Or would if I couldn't call them to us once at Hogwarts. By the way, why is it called that?"

Susan shrugged. "I don't know myself, and you can summon them from across the country? That's hardly fair."

Jasmine shot back with a pout. "So is forcing us to wear rags and blankets because of some old hags."

"Skirts and robes." Hermione clarified. "And while I like skirts and dresses as much as the next girl, I do understand Jasmine's and Daddy's concerns about certain types."

Susan wasn't so sure, but didn't disagree as she noticed a dirty blond haired girl in the standard Hogwarts uniform up ahead. "Hannah!"

"Hello Susan." She responded with a smile after she saw who called her. She then noticed Jasmine and stared, which got a sigh from Hermione, already accustomed to people just staring at her new friend. "Who is that?"

"Jasmine Potter, Wish Maker." Jasmine piped in to answer for Susan. "Nice to meet you."

"Hannah Abbott." Hannah replied in blank greeting. It was quickly forgotten when she saw just how Jasmine and Hermione were dressed. "Those are supposed to be your uniforms?"

Jasmine and Hermione nodded.

Hannah pouted. "That's not fair at all. I wish I had a set."

"Wish granted." Jasmine said as she clapped, turning Hannah's current clothes int a copy of their own. They were caught by surprise when Susan's did the same, at least until Jasmine said, "She must've secretly wished for it hard enough for my magic to work. And it's staying."

The two girls looked themselves over in appreciation, liking how it all felt to their bodies.

Jasmine then said. "We should find a seat. We're in the way of others."

That cut through the girls' minds, reminding them that they were in a train with other people moving to and fro along it. It was further evidenced by a few boys that had stopped and gaped at the four girls with various degrees of blushes/leers/shock.

Hannah quickly led them to a compartment that had enough room for the four. Closing the door, she turned to Jasmine. "Thank you, by the way."

"No problem." Jasmine answered with a smile as she sat down. "It's my job after all."

She then spoke to Susan. "By the way, when is Ms. Bones gonna let me see Mr. Black."

"She said that was going to speak with him in the hospital after we started moving." Susan explained. "She had managed to get him out of prison, he still needs time to heal. If he's good enough, then she'll see about getting you to go and completely heal him."

"Okay." Jasmine said, accepting Susan's explanation.

Just then, the train started moving, resulting in Hermione and Susan in particular to poke out the window, find their respective adults, and wave goodbye. Afterwards, talk wound down to more getting to know each other, although it was kind of hard to actually get anything major or important from Jasmine. She just didn't have much to contribute, until she noticed a lake pass by and she started humming with a bit of an eerie tone.

Hermione was the one who asked. "Jasmine? What are you humming?"

"Hmm?" Jasmine said. "Oh, I don't know where I got it from, but ever since the water and waking up at my place, I get it in my head every time I see a lake or river or something. It goes like this.'

' _Somewhere beyond the sea, something slumbers underneath. When she wakes up from her dreams, we'll be reborn from the deep._ '

'Nice little bit, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Hermione drawled out hesitantly. "Nice."

In truth, it didn't to their minds. It sounded rather...unsettling. But none of them were willing to say that directly to her. Thankfully, for them, the compartment door opened, diverting their attention to the newcomers.

Or rather newcomer, a blond boy that looked rather anxious about something.

"Have any of you seen a toad?" He asked.

Jasmine tilted her head to the toy in her arms for a moment, then invoked, "I wish for Trevor the Toad to return to Neville Longbottom and stay with better living space."

A flash later, and the boy was carrying a somewhat small glass box that had a toad in it alongside suitable items for it to live comfortably.

"Wow. Thanks." Neville said in awe, then looked at the girls. "Can I sit with you all?"

Jasmine shrugged, not caring beyond having a new friend to talk to. The other three just nodded. The boy placed the box down and quickly brought his trunk over to them as well.

As he tried to pick up the trunk to put it in the overhead luggage space, Jasmine stood up, picked it up with one hand and placed it up there. Once she sat back down, she noticed their stares at her. "What?"

They quickly turned away in embarrassment, not wanting to let her on to their astonishment any longer than necessary.

The rest of the train ride was much simpler and quieter.

 **XXWith Amelia BonesXX**

After sending Susan off to Hogwarts, Amelia guided Dan and Emma back through the gateway and then left to St. Mungo's, where Sirius Black was recently transferred to.

Once her department had Pettigrew's confession, she had managed to get Fudge to authorize transfer. However, she had recently learned that something unique had happened during the trip, which was waiting for her alongside Black.

Upon arrival, she was shakily led up to where Black was currently held, and then asked the man standing guard, "Alright Shacklebolt, what exactly happened during the transfer?"

"Director, it wasn't exactly during the transfer that the incident happened." The man told her, quite bewildered by something. "I don't really know how to describe it except that Black wasn't the only one to 'betray' the potters. It's best if you get the full story from the three inside with Black."

 _Huh?_ Amelia thought as the door opened, only to stare slack-jawed at a standing and sane Bellatrix Lestrange and a coherent Longbottom couple. "What the hell?!"

Her outcry caught their attention, Bellatrix quickly raising her hands and moving away from the ones in the beds. All she said was "Give me a chance to explain my part before start hexing, okay? As you should tell, I'm unarmed."

Shacklebolt then added a statement. "Yeah, no idea what exactly happened myself, but I gave the benefit of the doubt after she actively helped us carry Black out to the boat."

"Yeah, by killing a bloody dementor." Black quipped.

"Lily was a good brainstorming partner for a few spells we modified." Bellatrix offered. "Two just happened to be the Patronus Charm and the Killing Curse."

Sirius snorted. "And by modified, you mean making it able to combine with a Bombarda and cause a dementor to explode."

Amelia just had to cut in then. "That's enough! I'll get the full story later about that! What did you do exactly that the Healers couldn't?"

"The modified Killing Curse actually." Bellatrix sighed. "Look, I know I'm not exactly trust worthy in the slightest, but I can safely say without a shadow of a doubt that my actions so far have been legit. As for the curse I used, it doesn't actually kill, but rather sets the target up to become what Lily called a sleeper agent."

Amelia raised an eyebrow. "Sleeper agent?"

"The target is conditioned with a certain mindset and memories until a specified trigger affects them." Bellatrix explained. "Be it a word, color, picture, it doesn't matter. The problem, however, is that I didn't have time to finish, so they were stuck like that. And because of that, as the one who cast it, only I could restore them."

"If I may ask," Frank said for the first time that conversation. "what exactly were you planning on doing to us?"

"As your son was one of the two we targeted at that time," Bellatrix said, somber. "you could've had the chance to live out your lives under the belief that you were dead, at least until it was time to bring you back. It would've given you the chance to train your son in the meantime."

"While I may not like what you did to my family, I understand." Frank said after a moment.

"Still doesn't explain how you're sane." Amelia said before diverting the conversation to her original reason for being there. "Mr. Black, I'm somewhat surprised to see just how well you are currently."

"I would say good genes, but that wouldn't account for my mother." Sirius said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hold the jokes." Amelia ordered. "This isn't a nice visit. It's about Jasmine."

"Jasmine? Is she okay?" Sirius asked, as serious as Amelia in an instant.

Amelia took a breath as the memories returned. "She's...damaged. Grey skin, a purple tint to her hair, and her eyes are a complete pale green. And while some aspects of her mind are intelligent for her age, other aspects aren't so much. We have reason to believe that her former caretakers somehow got her to drown, but drowning somehow saved her life."

"WHAT?!" All four cried out. Shacklebolt would've joined them if he didn't manage to just keep hold of his emotions. Was the first time he heard the full description, though.

"She also apparently likes taking walks underwater of all places." Amelia added.

"Take me to her now!" Sirius barked, moving to stand up, but Bellatrix stopped him.

"Not until you're fully healed, you idiot. I feel that she has more to say about Jasmine." She told him.

"I'm afraid you're right." Amelia admitted. "But I think it would be best left to her to explain. Shacklebolt, get one of the Healers in here to give me the details on their conditions."

"Yes, ma'am." He answered. After finding one, he sent the healer inside to do as Amelia wanted.

The results were as such:

"The ones in the best condition are Mrs. Lestr-"

"Ms. Black, for now." Bellatrix interrupted.

"...Ms. Black and Mr. Black, but I wouldn't entirely recommend letting them leave here for a bit longer. Azkaban does take a considerable toll on people after all. As for Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom, they're going to need longer to get all of their body functions back in order. Otherwise, they'd be okay to leave straight. It's surprising just how coherent all of them are."

That was good enough for Amelia, but it did give her another question, albeit irrelevant to the main concerns. "Okay then, but before I go, what exactly did you mean by 'for now?'"

Even Bellatrix was confused about that. "I'm not sure myself, but something tells me that I'm not entirely a Lestrange by law."

"I'll be sure to look into it." Amelia told her, mildly skeptical. But she was kind of curious herself.

Who knows, it might be enough to do a major blow the Dark families still out there.

 **XXBack with Jasmine and Co., arrival at HogwartsXX**

Hermione nudged Jasmine awake, the girl having taken a nap towards the end of the ride without anyone noticing. "Jasmine, we're here."

"Huh?" She said absently. "Hermione?"

"We've arrived at Hogwarts, Jasmine." She told her, helping her up.

Jasmine perked up at that. "Then what are we waiting for?"

She ran forward, only to accidentally run straight into the still closed compartment door. "Ow."

Hermione giggled and pulled her back. "Maybe you should wait until someone actually opened the door and led you out."

Jasmine shrugged the best as she could with a stuffed toy in her arms and one hand rubbing her nose. "Okay."

Neville opened the door as Hermione led the group out and off the train. Outside, they found it was dark outside, but the station had streetlights so they could see. And at one end was a giant of a man with a bushy black beard holding a lantern and calling out, "First years! First years, to me please!"

"He's big." Jasmine noted. "Must be why he's going to walk us over."

Once no more were stopping by the man, he said, "Alright then, everyone here? Follow me to the boats."

"Boats?" Jasmine asked out loud. "We're going to water?"

"Isn't that where you'd normally find boats?" Hannah asked, like it was obvious. Only to have Jasmine run off surprisingly quick in the generally direction they were walking. Next thing they knew, they heard a scream, right before she came back and jumped into Hermione's arms, shivering.

"Jasmine, what happened?" Hermione asked, greatly concerned.

Jasmine whimpered, but didn't say anything. The man, however, did. "She might be afraid of heights or something. There is some stairs leading down to where the boats are."

Hermione held her closer as she tried to calm her down. Thankfully, Susan, Hannah, and Neville were willing to try and help keep her attention until they finally arrived at the boats. Once she was actually in the boat, Jasmine calmed down as she placed a hand in the water.

"Sorry." Jasmine said, head down.

"Hey, it's okay." Hermione placated, patting her back gently.

"You okay, there?" the man asked them. Once they nodded, he then turned forward. "Right then, FORWARD!"

And with that, the boats started moving on their own, getting Jasmine to perk up again.

Even if Neville had opted to take a different boat, they all had trouble not feeling relief that Jasmine was picking herself up from whatever happened. They didn't like seeing the girl upset in any way, so they were all subconsciously promising to try and keep her happy.

And if he had been paying attention, Ron would've noticed it as well. But he was more entranced by just how big their guide was and where they were.

Jasmine was completely back to her normal self when she saw Hogwarts for the first time, easily in awe of it like she was when she saw the train. Although the rest of them were just as awed, they were still silent about it in comparison.

"This is amazing, Moony!" Jasmine held up the stuffed wolf to look at Hogwarts. She then noticed where exactly they were headed. "Duck!"

Jasmine crouched down earlier than necessary to go under the wall of vines that hid most of the cave they were sailing into. Once they were docked, she got out and spoke in mild disgust, "Why couldn't it be flowers instead of land-weed?"

"'Land-weed?'" Hermione asked. "Those were called 'vines.'"

"Hmm." Jasmine thought before saying. "I like 'land-weeds' better."

"The First Years, Professor." The man said, bringing them back to reality, just in time to notice Professor McGonagall was waiting for them.

"Thank you, Hagrid." She replied, revealing the big man's name. Once he left, she said. "Follow me, please."

She led them further into the castle, eventually stopping in a room right beside a set of doors far bigger than Hagrid. Inside, she addressed them all.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration Professor here at Hogwarts. Now, in a few minutes, you'll be called in to the Great Hall where you'll be sorted into your respective Houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your house is like your family. And any triumph will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose you house points. I'd suggest you smarten yourselves up while you wait here until we're ready."

Jasmine didn't notice, but she was looking pointedly at Neville, who had misplaced his robe clasp around his neck, and Ron, who somehow had a bit of dirt on his nose.

After the woman left, Jasmine heard a different male voice call out. "Jasmine Potter, I presume."

She turned to the one who addressed her, finding him to be a blond with slicked back hair. "Yep. And you are...?"

"I'm Malfoy." He said as he walked towards her. "Draco Malfoy."

"You're not going to try and act like James Bond now, are you?" Jasmine couldn't help but ask. "That's what he always did in the movies when he said his name."

Draco stumbled his words for a moment before answering. "While I don't quite understand what you are talking about, that's not what I'm here for. I here to extend an offer of friendship. There are a few families and folk out there that are not the best to associate with."

Jasmine caught him off guard with, "Like your father?"

"More like the entire Malfoy family." Ron cut in, only to be rebuffed by Jasmine's stare.

"He's not his father, and I won't stand bullies of any kind." She told him. "Draco just needs to stay away from the man's words, and he should end up better than the bully."

Draco didn't quite know what to think at that point. On one hand, she wasn't automatically declaring him evil because of his name. But on the other, it was still his father she was talking about.

"Besides, this is the first I've heard of the Malfoys." Jasmine said. "It's too soon to say whether they are good or evil. So I don't want to hear it."

She finished with poking Ron in the chest, forcing him back a step. She then turned back to Draco with a much happier expression. "Friends?"

"I'm afraid it'll be tentative for the moment." Draco answered. "You've given me a few things to think about."

"Okay."

With that, the two separated, just in time for Professor McGonagall to return. "We're ready for you."

The woman led them through the big doors they saw on their way there, revealing a rather extravagant and large room with long rows of tables that had students seated at them, leading up to a table that had the obvious teachers. It was lit with multiple floating candles, while the roof had an illusion over it to look like the sky up above.

Hermione clasped a hand on Jasmine's mouth before she could get swallow by the sight. "Sorry, but now's not the time."

Jasmine pouted, but moved on, not noticing everyone staring at her in mostly shock.

Professor McGonagall was inwardly smug upon noticing the faces her colleagues wore. She warned them about Jasmine, but they doubted the full credibility. Now they're beginning to regret it. _But it'll only be worse later on, you fools._

"When did that get there?" Jasmine asked, indicating the stool and hat on top that was right in front of the teachers table. "That wasn't there a moment ago."

"Maybe we just didn't notice it until now." Hermione offered.

Either way, their attention was brought back to the hat when it opened its mouth and started to sing somewhat off-key.

"Ah!" Jasmine flinched at the sound. "I wish for that thing to stop singing!"

Clap, flash, and the hat was suddenly silent, even if still moving around thanks to the glare it sent Jasmine's way.

"That hurt my ears, meanie!" Jasmine glared/pouted back. "Now get on with it, or do I have to drop the lake on you? I will do it!"

The hat eventually relented, allowing Professor McGonagall to say, "When I call your name, come up here and place the Sorting Hat on your head. It will sort you into your respective House."

With that, the Sorting started. Although the only ones Jasmine really paid attention to were Hannah and Susan being sorted into Hufflepuff, Hermione and Neville being sorted into Gryffindor, and Draco being sorted into Slytherin. Before she knew it, her own name was called out. "Potter, Jasmine!"

"That's me." Jasmine piped as she moved forward. Once she sat down, Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head, and the world turned black. Next thing she knew, she was in a submerged version of her warehouse staring at an open door that had an immobile man with the hat on his head in it. He was trying to glare at her but couldn't move. Thankfully, she got the message. "Oh, sorry."

She clapped her hands, and the man started moving.

"Thanks, brat." He said as he became accustomed to his current environment. "As you can probably tell, I'm the Sorting Hat. I need to take a look at your memories and whatnot to determine which is the bigger value: Loyalty, Intelligence, Cunning, or Bravery."

Jasmine tilted her head. "Can I choose? I'm not sure if you could find that out with me."

The man took a look around as he considered the proposal. "I guess, although if you're little...complaint...about my singing is anything to go by, then you'll be in Gryffindor."

"Works for me." Jasmine smiled.

A blink later, and she was back in Hogwarts as the hat called out "Gryffindor!"

Hermione, Neville, Susan, and Hannah started the clapping, clearer sounding than the rest except for a polite Draco. Jasmine jumped over to where Hermione was sitting, taking the spot right beside her as she idly heard "We've got Potter! We've got Potter!" from further down the table. She giggled absentmindedly as that and a few others stared at her in disgust.

"Hello." Jasmine turned to the older red head who addressed her. "I'm Percy Weasley, Prefect. Welcome to Gryffindor."

"Jasmine Potter, Wish Maker. Hello." Jasmine responded. "Do you know why this place feels a bit like death?"

"Death?" Percy was confused. "Do you mean the ghosts?"

"Ghosts?" Jasmine's question was explained when a transparent figure floated into view. "Like him?"

"My apologies." the ghost said, head bowed. "But when we felt your presence, it startled us. It...well...It doesn't matter. I'm Sir Nicholas, but you can call me Nick. I'm the ghost of Gryffindor House."

Jasmine tilted her head to Moony, then was about to say something before the teacher with the biggest beard she had ever seen said "Let the feast begin."

"That's a lot of food." Jasmine remarked about the food that had just shown up all over the tables. "And Nick, I can finish chopping your head if you wish for it."

"She can grant good wishes, hence the moniker 'Wish Maker.'" Hermione clarified.

"Ah." Nick said, understanding. "Well then, I wish to be fully beheaded."

"Wish granted." Jasmine said.

Next thing Nick knew, his head fell to the floor thanks to the angle he was leaning his neck.

"Whoops." Jasmine said.

Nick chuckled. "No, no, it's alright. It'll just be something I need to get used to."

It took a bit of work, but he managed to pick his head up and flew off. "Take care, Jasmine."

"You too!" She replied, then switched her attention to the food. "Now let's eat."

 **May be a unique stopping point, but things have been messing with my head, so I've been having trouble with a bit of writer's block for the moment.**

 **And as for her mindscape, it's just her warehouse underwater. Her home + her hobby of walking underwater. Nothing else.**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again.**

 **To reiterate, if you guys really want it, I'll bash some of the characters. It might not be the exact characters you want if I do, but I'll start early on bashing. Otherwise, it'll be occasionally just foot-in-mouth type, but if some end up being bashed in future chapters, it's just how the story ends up going.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter**

Revelations Abound

 **XXPreviously, on 'Wish Granted'XX**

 _"Works for me." Jasmine smiled._

 _A blink later, and she was back in Hogwarts as the hat called out "Gryffindor!"_

 _Hermione, Neville, Susan, and Hannah started the clapping, clearer sounding than the rest except for a polite Draco. Jasmine jumped over to where Hermione was sitting, taking the spot right beside her as she idly heard "We've got Potter! We've got Potter!" from further down the table. She giggled absentmindedly as that and a few others stared at her in disgust._

 _"Hello." Jasmine turned to the older red head who addressed her. "I'm Percy Weasley, Prefect. Welcome to Gryffindor."_

 _"Jasmine Potter, Wish Maker. Hello." Jasmine responded. "Do you know why this place feels a bit like death?"_

 _"Death?" Percy was confused. "Do you mean the ghosts?"_

 _"Ghosts?" Jasmine's question was explained when a transparent figure floated into view. "Like him?"_

 _"My apologies." the ghost said, head bowed. "But when we felt your presence, it startled us. It...well...It doesn't matter. I'm Sir Nicholas, but you can call me Nick. I'm the ghost of Gryffindor House."_

 _Jasmine tilted her head to Moony, then was about to say something before the teacher with the biggest beard she had ever seen said "Let the feast begin."_

 _"That's a lot of food." Jasmine remarked about the food that had just shown up all over the tables. "And Nick, I can finish chopping your head if you wish for it."_

 _"She can grant good wishes, hence the moniker 'Wish Maker.'" Hermione clarified._

 _"Ah." Nick said, understanding. "Well then, I wish to be fully beheaded."_

 _"Wish granted." Jasmine said._

 _Next thing Nick knew, his head fell to the floor thanks to the angle he was leaning his neck._

 _"Whoops." Jasmine said._

 _Nick chuckled. "No, no, it's alright. It'll just be something I need to get used to."_

 _It took a bit of work, but he managed to pick his head up and flew off. "Take care, Jasmine."_

 _"You too!" She replied, then switched her attention to the food. "Now let's eat."_

 **XXXXX**

Jasmine put Moony on her head and started eating. The other students were surprised when it didn't slip off of her head at all. Even more so when Hermione reached up to keep it safe, only to back off as a light warning growl was heard by those close enough to hear. Thankfully, her table manners weren't something to note beyond being good for a kid her age, so they didn't have to worry about her possibly eating like an animal.

None of that matter to Jasmine, though, especially when she started on some fish while offering a piece of chicken to Moony, which disappeared into the toy as though it was just swallowed whole by a real animal.

Hermione and Neville were the first to remember that they needed to eat as well, which chained to the others. But it wasn't something they were going to forget any time soon, that's for sure.

Eventually, more normal conversations got underway, and Jasmine was oblivious to most until she overheard Neville speak about the one time he almost drowned.

"Uh, Neville." She said, getting his attention. "What are you talking about?"

Neville hesitantly responded. "My family was rather...adamant, I guess in trying to get magic out of me. And I one time nearly drowned because of it."

"Then why are you still with them?" Jasmine asked. "If they tried to put you underwater, then they can't be a good family to be around. I just never came across the ones who made me fall, so I can't play with them into a prison."

"She does have a point, Neville." Hermione admitted. "Even if they are actually a good family, something still needs to be done to make sure they understand that they could've killed you."

"Girls, it's alright." Neville tried to placate, but Hermione continued.

"Neville, it isn't alright. No responsible person would allow a child of all people to drown. First chance we get, we'll be contacting Susan's aunt and get something done, even if it's just a warning that they must follow. This can not be allowed to be swept aside."

Neville backed off, accepting that at least they weren't going to let it go.

In seemingly no time to Jasmine afterwards, the meal was done and she heard, "Now that we're all fed and watered, Prefects, please escort your houses to your dormitories."

"Gryffindor House, this way please." Percy called out, but Jasmine tilted to Moony who was now back in her arms.

"Uh, Percy." Jasmine called out. "Where are the other Prefects? Or are you the only one for our house?"

Percy was about to answer, but then realized that he didn't have one. "I'm...not sure, to be honest. I'll have to speak with Professor McGonagall about who the other Prefects are supposed to be. At the very least, there should be a female Prefect with me, but normally there are a set of Prefects for Years 5-7 and a Head Boy and Head Girl to help mitigate problems among the student populace."

As they talked, they walked down a hallway to a room that was incredibly tall and had stairways all around. However, when she noticed them moving, Jasmine whimpered and clung to Hermione.

"I'd suggest you keep an eye on the staircases. They do like to change from time to time." Percy said, then noticed Jasmine. "Is everything alright?"

"She had a similar reaction to the stairs before the boats." Hermione explained.

"That's going to be a problem, then." Percy said, pointing up. "The Gryffindor House is up there."

"Eep!" Jasmine dug her face into Hermione, or at least tried to until she found herself on Hermione's back.

"Just close your eyes until I tell you, OK?" Hermione told the girl, who nodded while doing so. "Ack! Not so tight!"

"Sorry." Jasmine whispered.

For the girl's sake, Percy quickly made his way up to their destination, stopping them momentarily before a portrait that he said "Caput Draconis." to. He turned to Hermione. "Inside, Ms. Granger. We're here."

Hermione was straining from the walk, having never done it with another person on her back, but actually stumbled when she felt a sudden weight loss. Looking in, they saw Jasmine roughly on the exact other side of the room behind the portrait, curled up.

Hermione quickly went over as Percy led the others inside, Neville joining the two right after they were all in.

Percy then started speaking. "Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. Now, as you can see, there are two sets of stairs on either side of Ms. Potter, and coincidentally Ms. Granger and Mr. Longbottom are nearer to the stairs that will lead to that gender's dorm room. You'll find your belongings already in the rooms marked '1st Year.'"

"I wish there was a way for me to sleep at my place while here." Jasmine called out at that, resulting in a door to appear on the far side of the fireplace that Jasmine quickly opened and went through, accidentally bringing Hermione along with her somehow.

Percy sighed. "Just...get to your rooms and get some sleep. I have a few issues to discuss with Professor McGonagall. At the very least, I'll try and be here to help you get situated with at least getting to the Great Hall for breakfast in the morning."

It was looking to be a pretty long night for him.

 **XXXXX**

The next morning, he was waiting as he had said, going over his conversation with Professor McGonagall.

As it had turned out, during the summer, the sixth and seventh year Prefects had somehow forgotten about said status, while the fifth year female never received hers.

 _Something is wrong, but I'm in no real position to do anything about it._ He surmised as he noticed Jasmine and Hermione walk back through the door that had stayed the entire night. "Ms. Potter, Ms. Granger."

"Yes, Percy?" Hermione asked, somewhat nervous from the previous night's latest incident.

"Professor McGonagall would like to speak to you two once we're down in the Great Hall." Percy told them. "She'll need to authorize you sleeping anywhere other than the dorm."

"We understand." Hermione spoke for the both of them.

"As for the items you brought forward, Ms. Potter." Percy continued, focusing on Jasmine. "I've spoken with Professor McGonagall, and you're correct in me not being the only Prefect. However, something happened to make it seem that way, so it'll take some time before you can see them as well."

"Okay." Jasmine said. "And I guess you're here to guide us back to the Great Hall."

Percy nodded. "I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier, but one of my responsibilities as a Prefect is helping the younger students. The Great Hall is also easier to use as a marker to find your upcoming classes than the Common Room."

"Can I just wish go ahead and wish another door that led straight to the Great Hall instead of the big drop outside?" Jasmine whined. She really did not want to go over the stairs again.

"Honestly, I'm surprised that the door you made last night is holding." Percy told her. "But I wouldn't recommend making another. Otherwise you'd probably have to make one to get everywhere in here. Not all classes are on the same floor after all. However, I will admit that those stairs outside are some of the easiest routes to actually get to your respective destination. There are others, but they tend to be a bit more out of the way for some people."

Jasmine was suddenly up in his face as she demanded. "Where are they?"

Percy may not have thought much of it on account of the height difference, if it wasn't for the pale green filled eye sockets that he could swear were subtly glowing. He eventually stammered out, "I'm afraid I'm not the person to speak to about that. I don't know all of them to be of effective service. But once we're down in the Great Hall, I'll talk either Professor McGonagall or my brothers, Fred and George. They know more than I do about other passages."

"They better." Jasmine pouted before remembering that it didn't help with her problem. Hermione found herself holding Jasmine in her arms again as the other first years finally showed up, except for one.

Percy sighed as he noticed that. "Could one of you go and get my brother?"

Neville went back up, and a few minutes later, practically dragged Ron down to join them.

"Now that we're all here," Percy started, staring pointedly at Ron for holding them up even remotely. "follow me down to the Great Hall. I may not be able to fully help each of you find your classes, but one thing to keep in mind is that the Great Hall is a good place to start learning where your classes are from. Although, not all teachers really appreciate it when you take too long in trying to find their classes, even on the first day."

"Have you thought of a few maps around the place?" Jasmine asked, getting Percy to stop moving. After a moment of thought, he spoke.

"Unfortunately, no known map of Hogwarts exists, and most are not exactly keen on making one. Let alone enough for the entire school to use."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, allowing the trip to lapse into silence. Or at least, as silent as a whimpering and shivering Jasmine could allow as they went down the stairs. She calmed down again when they were finally on 'not moving high ground' as she saw it. Her attention was quickly diverted upon arrival, when Professor McGonagall came up to speak with her. "Hello, Professor Miggy."

Hermione, Neville, and even Percy guffawed once before stopping in surprise, but it took a glare from the woman to silence the others.

"While I'd very much appreciate not hearing that again, at least in public," Professor McGonagall said, clearly not happy. "That isn't why I'm here now, Ms. Potter."

"What can I help with?" Jasmine asked, immediately knowing what the woman was there for. It wasn't the first time someone spoke like that before actually making the request.

"First, I wish for all the Gryffindor Prefects to appear before me, ready for the day." Professor McGonagall said.

"Wish granted." Jasmine said, getting five other students to appear, confused.

"Thank you." Professor McGonagall continued. "And second-"

"Sorry, Professor McGonagall." Amelia called out from the door. "But I got here a bit earlier than expected."

"Hello, Ms. Bones/Auntie!" Jasmine and a just arrived Susan called out, coming over to the woman.

"Hello, you two." She greeted, then went into her reason for being there. "Ms. Potter, I first want to thank you for helping ensure justice was done. However, it wasn't just Mr. Black that was helped by you."

She then moved aside and allowed them all to see Sirius, Frank, Alice, and a hooded woman, prompting Neville to run and hug his parents. Tears of joy ran down there faces at the reunion.

"I got Neville his parents back?" Jasmine asked.

"And not just them." Amelia said, smiling. "As it turns out, by the time your parents died, you actually had two mothers. The still living one is here with me now."

Jasmine tilted her head in confusion. "How?"

"Yeah, how?" The hooded woman demanded. "You didn't say anything when we left St. Mungo's for this little trip."

"Thanks to an ancient law, you had accidentally married James when he and Lily approved of your request and you submitted to them." Amelia explained.

The hooded woman dropped her hood to stare Amelia in the eye, revealing herself to be Bellatrix. "So your saying that because Jame and Lily allowed me to give my virginity to them before the Lestranges got to me, I'm actually Mrs. Beta Potter or something?"

Amelia nodded. "That, and you can completely destroy the Lestranges for what their offenses to both the Potters and the Longbottoms because of it."

A few minutes of silence later, Bellatrix started laughing maniacally in glee, not noticing/caring about Neville's scared reaction nor Professor McGonagall's terrified reaction at her presence. "Yes! Take that you arseholes!"

Thankfully, Amelia stepped in to explain things.

What did stop her, though, was when Jasmine hugged her while saying. "Welcome back, Mommy."

The other half of the implications then set in, eliciting a slow but meaningful hug in return. "I'll see it that I don't go anywhere anytime soon, Jasmine. I promise."

Unfortunately, Amelia had to stop the moment short. "I'm sorry, but we can't stay for too long. Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom need to go back to St. Mungo's to finish rehab from their previous states, and Mrs. Potter still needs to finishing burying her past. But expect to meet us again this Saturday to go to the Goblins about the Potter inheirtance."

"Will do." Jasmine replied, albeit a bit reluctant. She wasn't wanting to let go, now that she had a mom.

"Don't worry, little one. I'll be back." Bellatrix assured. "Just a few idiots to deal with beforehand."

Jasmine smiled at the woman, then let go.

Sirius then cut in with an exaggerated pout. "What? No love for your long lost 'Unca Pafoo'?'"

"Like you need a bigger ego, Sirius." Bellatrix retorted. "And if her toy wolf is any indicator..."

Jasmine giggled as Bellatrix trailed off in implication, getting an indignant growl from Sirius back at the woman.

Professor McGonagall didn't know what to think after hearing Amelia's explanation as to Bellatrix's presence. For years, the woman was supposed to be insane, cruel, and a loyal Death Eater. To the point of fanaticism. But she's sane, nice, and restored the Longbottoms, like during her school years when she was friends with Lily. Just what happened all those years ago?

"For the record, Professor McGonagall, I've also checked her arm." Amelia added later on. "No Mark."

Professor McGonagall leaned back in shock at that news, switching to embarrassment when Dumbledore showed up and cleared the whole meeting up. A much more content Neville and Jasmine returned to the group to get their schedules and breakfast.

The rest of the school quickly flowed in afterwards, with Draco and Hannah greeting Jasmine, Hermione, and Neville before heading to their own tables. One of the biggest topics that came up later on was Bellatrix's presence. Very few, if any, believed it when Jasmine and the others that were there explained what happened. The doubts died off once the mail came, dropping off a newspaper that said ' **BLACK AND LESTRANGE TO AWAIT HEARING!** '

No one really had any solid thoughts about what the future may hold at that point.

 **I've been thinking about the law and situation with Bellatrix for a while actually. To summarize, if a woman finds her current 'betrothed' lacking, they may seek the approval of another (normally on a higher level than the original) and if necessary, his own 'betrothed.' If all parties approve, then said woman must submit to the subjected couple in full. Once that is done, the first woman becomes married to the man's family. However, absolutely no outside influence can be allowed to interfere with the process at any moment.**

 **Before the Lestranges got to her, she willingly submitted to James and Lily (after getting a 'yes' from both) in bed, and became Bellatrix Potter. But because it was such a ancient law, no one would automatically think to check.**

 **As for stopping it here, I don't quite recall the first year schedule of canon. Don't want to do Snape if he isn't her first class.**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again.**

 **Now we'll be tearing away from Jasmine for the moment, and focus on some of Draco, Professor McGonagall, and Amelia/Bellatrix/Sirius. Draco's got some thinking to do, while Sirius and Bellatrix need to get set up in both society and the Potter Family.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter**

Revelations Abound (in more than one)

 **XXDracoXX**

Breakfast was filled with thoughts for Draco that morning.

The evening before, as he and Slytherin House went down to the Slytherin Common Room, he had overheard a couple of older students insulting Jasmine, the girl who gave him a chance to step away from his father. He felt like he shouldn't let her down.

 _"Who's to say she doesn't have a power beyond any magic behind her 'unique' form?"_ He had retorted. _"Anyone who has stared into her eyes can say with surety that she does. But just what lay there? And most importantly, why?"_

'Why?' That was a big question for such a small word for him. Why was the Girl-Who-Lived like she is now? And why did he feel that he shouldn't cross her at all?

Things just got even more confusing that morning when he caught a glimpse of who he thought was his aunt Bellatrix. But shouldn't she be in Azkaban?

Thankfully, one question that came up was easier to bring out, although it was mainly because it was purely academic in nature.

"Hey, Flint." he said to the nearby male Slytherin Prefect. "Was there supposed to be only one prefect for a house? Because it's looking like Gryffindor only has one."

"Actually, no they shouldn't." said prefect answered, curious himself. "Weasley was the only one that had shown up during the prefect meeting on the train. Why do you ask, Malfoy? They're not our house."

"But Jasmine's in Gryffindor." Draco said.

"Still don't see why's she's so important to you." Flint quipped.

"She...she was the first who gave me the benefit of the doubt." Draco answered, a bit hesitantly. "Which is confusing, because she had never met my father. So how did she know about him and his past?"

That silenced Flint. If she truly had never met Lucius Malfoy, then how did she know about him, let alone the fact that the man was once a Death Eather

Maybe Draco was actually on to something about the girl.

Although one of the most perplexing pieces of the Potter puzzle **(wording intended)** was the stuffed toy wolf she always had with her. He had no idea what, but something about that thing, at least once he thought about it, felt...alive. Like it wouldn't hesitate to help Jasmine in any way it could.

 _Making two strange reasons to not cross her in any way._ He thought to himself as he ate. However, his attention was diverted to a blond-haired girl he recognized as Daphne Greengrass. "Yes, Ms. Greengrass?"

"I can give you some information about Potter." Daphne told him. When he urged, she went into detail. "One time, Mother came home from a trip to Diagon Alley, and was shocked at something. She told us that she had saw 'a strange dark-skinned girl with pale green eyes' doing magic. In front of muggles at that."

The students that heard her gasp, but she wasn't finished by far.

"But not only did the Ministry _not_ come to the scene, the two Aurors that came across the scene were forced _away_ by the fact that it was too easy for the entire city of London to find out. To keep magic a secret, they had to let it go."

None of Slytherin House could believe their ears at that. The Girl-Who-Lived doing magic in muggle London, and getting away with it? Even more so, the muggles actually not attacking her because of it?

 _First order of business,_ Draco thought. _contact Mother and get some answers. All I know is that it all centers around Jasmine Potter, but otherwise_ just what the bloody hell is going on?!

 **XXProfessor McGonagallXX**

"Again, I'd like to apologize for not entirely believing you about Ms. Potter, Minerva." Filius said during breakfast.

"It's understandable, Filius." Minerva responded. "This isn't exactly something you'd expect, even in our world. However, it has allowed her to help discover a problem in Gryffindor House."

"Oh?" asked Filius.

"Mr. Weasley had asked me last night about where the other Gryffindor prefects were." She explained. "The older years somehow forgot over the summer, and the one in his year never received the notice. Some time today, I'm going to have to go and fix the issue so that it doesn't happen again."

"I'm sure it wasn't anything serious, Minerva." Dumbledore said.

"Maybe, maybe not. But the fact remains that it shouldn't have happened." Minerva stated. She then sighed. "On a different note, Ms. Potter is most likely going to need accommodations, otherwise she'll need another student to carry her back and forth from the Common Room. And don't start, Severus, it'd be a similar case if a Slytherin had trouble dealing with the dark or being underground from the Slytherin Common Room."

That silenced the man that was about to say something, seeing sense in her words.

"So she's afraid of heights?" Filius asked.

Minerva nodded. "That's at least what Mr. Weasley and Hagrid have both told me. Ms. Granger had to carry her over each set of stairs so far."

"I'll see what I can do to help." Filius offered. A few of the other teachers offered as well, getting Minerva to smile at the support. Although inwardly she was somewhat suspicious about Dumbledore's lack of response in particular out of him and Snape. Why wasn't he willing to help?

 **XXBlack, Black, and from Bones' POVXX**

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT IT?!" Amelia yelled out into the panicking Atrium.

"Told you I should've gone with the cloak." Bellatrix grumbled, being the cause of the disturbance.

"But, Madam Bones, what is Bellatrix Lestrange doing here?!" a nearby employee demanded.

"Bellatrix _Potter_ is here to see justice be done in regards to the offenses done to both her and her house from the Lestrange House." Amelia shot. "By Acient Law, she was _never_ a Lestrange."

"I would've pressed charges a lot sooner if I had known." Bellatrix declared. "Too bad I can't add the Lestranges having known about the law to the charges."

"Unlike me with Bagnold, Crouch, and Dumbledore." Sirius added. "They were supposed to uphold the law, yet not only was I sent to Azkaban for crimes I didn't commit, but without a trial at that."

The crowd gasped, while Amelia quirked an eyebrow at Sirius's words. Then an incredibly annoying voice cleared her throat and spoke. "Are you suggesting that the Ministry is in error? Everyone knows that you were responsible for the death of the Potters."

"Was there an official record, or just heresay?" Sirius replied. "And if the current Ministry is willing to help ensure justice, then I can't exactly add the rest of you to the docket, now can I?"

 _So that's it._ Amelia realized what Sirius' game was. But he wasn't quite done.

"How about this? I challenge you all to find actual evidence against either of our claims. If there is, and it is irrefutable, then we'll return to Azkaban without a fight. If not, then..."

He left it hanging, not needing to speak to tell them what would happen. Especially to ones like Dolores Umbridge and Lucius Malfoy that were in the crowd. If they tried to do something, then it would most likely backfire on them, _hard._

And since the evidence against the claims are non-existent, any evidence that shows up would be fake and thus invalid.

Oh, was she going to enjoy their faces during the hearing.

With a little help from a few trustworthy aurors, the three made her way to her office to wait until the appointed time for the hearing. Granted, it would be a pretty big spectacle, but it was a clear cut case.

Once inside and the door was closed, Amelia turned to Sirius and said, "You just love riling people up, don't you? Right in the Ministry, and too many people heard to not have at least one person try and look into it. You just made it as clear cut as it could possibly get right now."

Sirius smiled mischievously. "That was the idea."

Bellatrix and Amelia started laughing, with Sirius joining in. After calming down, Sirius brought the conversation over to Jasmine, the biggest reason they were there in the first place. "By the way, where is Jasmine staying anyways?"

"At a warehouse by London docks." Amelia answered. "Once we're done here, I can take you there to at least get an image in your head. She'll have to let you inside, though."

"A dock warehouse?" Bellatrix asked to be sure.

Amelia nodded. "One that she also apparently works out of. It explains a lot of recent cases that had popped up had muggles getting 'hexed' into embarrassing situations, and yet nothing showed up to indicate who did it or even if it was truly a muggle-baiting crime. A common one was for people to unexpectedly catch their clothes on something and end up buck naked in public, only to be arrested and discovered having other crimes as well."

Sirius and Bellatrix fell down out of laughter at the image. A person, just walking down the street, unknowingly gets their clothes caught on a nail or something similar, and only find out after someone tells them about. And that someone usually being the non-magical aurors. Even without them, it was hilarious to the pair.

The conversation lapsed into more casual topics until it was time for the hearing. The three went down to the appointed court room, but Bellatrix eventually stopped as she remembered something. "Hey, Amelia. Any chance we could get on of the goblins there for a little something?"

"Why do you ask?" Amelia responded.

Bellatrix looked rather nervous. "As that crazy bitch, I might have put something in the Lestrange vault that would piss them off. I want to deal with it as soon as possible."

Amelia wasn't sure what she was nervous about, but decided to at least humor the woman. All things considered, it wouldn't be a surprise if it turned out to be true.

A little detour later, and a goblin was on his way down to the hearing as well, curious about why his presence was requested at all.

Upon arrival, they found Umbridge, Malfoy, and the entire Wizengamot there alongside a mildly pudgy man in a green bowler hat and robes and a blonde woman that they recognized as Rita Skeeter.

Amelia wasn't impressed. "Are you trying to get me to arrest you? The only reason the hearing is down here instead of someplace like my office is just the need of multiple witnesses and a reporter. The entire Wizengamot isn't needed."

"On the contrary, Madam Bones." Umbridge said. "Two criminals of such standing des-"

"Finish that sentence and you'll be going to Azkaban." Amelia declared. "Mr. Black was never tried, and you need to be convicted to be classed as an official criminal. And even you can not go against the Ancient Laws."

"It's true." a voice called from the side of the Wizengamot. "His records are non-existent and her's has new evidence that needs to be taken into account."

"Thank you, Madam Longbottom." Amelia said to the speaker.

"Be that as it may," Lucius spoke. "some would be more assured if the entire Wizengamot declared the same. Wouldn't they?"

"The coward's got a point with that, Amelia." Bellatrix said. "While it wouldn't convince everyone, some would be better off hearing from either more or certain mouths."

"What did you say?" Lucius shot, mildly annoyed at Bellatrix's remark.

"A bloody coward, because you didn't even try to challenge your status as a Death Eater." Bellatrix shot back. "You just swept it under the rug to get off the long sunken ship known as Dork Lord Baby-Bart."

Sirius was one of the few who had trouble composing themselves due to how much laughter they felt at 'Baby-Bart.' Even Lucius couldn't help but let out a quiet snort at that, despite the anger he felt from the woman's words.

Amelia, Umbridge, and the man in green didn't quite see it so funny, albeit for different reasons. The man, known as Cornelius Fudge, was sweating at the claim that Malfoy was a criminal, which could take him down as well. Umbridge was angry at the insinuation that a prestigious man like Malfoy could possibly be a criminal. And as for Amelia...

 _If it ain't one thing, it's another with the Potters. Sigh._

It got even worse when the goblin showed up, only for Bellatrix to say "My apologies, Master Goblin, but in regards to the vault of offending family in this hearing, I might've put one of _those_ in it at the behest of the Death Eaters."

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

 **'Baby-Bart' is just really meant to make 'Voldemort' an insult from the meaning and his actions. He attempted to cheat death, and while death is indeed scary, actually cheating death means he's nothing more than a cowardly, hypocritical baby. And that's one of the nicest insults for someone like him. The '-Bart' is just because '-mart' is kind of overused.**

 **Not entirely sure what to do about Pansy at the very least yet.**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again.**

 **Now it's time to see how Snape will be handled. And most likely the trip to inside Gringotts as well.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter**

Water works in mysterious ways

While Jasmine wasn't paying attention to them, Hermione and Neville couldn't not hear any of the whispers that passed them by as they walked to class.

"There, look."

"The girl with the gray skin and the toy."

"Her eyes are creepy."

"Can you see the scar?"

"She's interesting."

Whispers followed Jasmine from the she left the Great Hall that morning. People that were already outside classrooms stood on tip-toe to get a look at her, or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring. However, none of it was noticed by Jasmine, especially when she got fed up with the stairs and simply started opening portals between halls for her, Hermione, and Neville to walk through.

Hermione and Neville, however, did notice, especially the whispers and looks that were directed towards Hermione and Jasmine's unique uniforms. Some of the boys were shocked, while others were somewhat leering, which creeped Hermione out. As for the girls, they were varied from shock, horror, and jealousy, with rare occasions being much more subtle leers that strangely didn't affect Hermione. At least to her.

Although they were all jealous when word got around that a spirit known as Peeves the Poltergeist stayed away from the three. He was worth two locked doors and a staircase if you met him you were late for class. He would drop wastepaper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk, or sneak up behind, invisible, grab your nose, and screech, "GOT YOUR CONK!"

Yet he wouldn't even come close to the three first-years.

Unfortunately, that didn't mean anything in regards to the caretaker, Argus Filch. The three met up with the man after Jasmine desperately tried to get away from the stairs, unexpectedly trying to open up the very corridor that Hermione explained was labeled forbidden during the Start of Term Feast. The man wouldn't believe they were trying to pass by, thinking that Jasmine's actions were on purpose, and was threatening to lock them in the dungeons when Percy showed up and threatened to bring it up with Professor McGonagall if he didn't leave them alone.

After the man left, Percy also warned them about Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, who would patrol the corridors as well.

"Basically, step one tow out of line in front of her, and he'll be on you in a matter of seconds." Percy told them. "I admit that just about all of the student populace hates the both of them. But there isn't anything we can really do about it right now."

"Okay, that's it!" Jasmine cried out. "I'm not about to deal with both stairs and a bully!"

She used portals ever since.

And then, once they managed to find them, there were the classes themselves. There was a lot more to magic, to Jasmine's great confusion, than waving your wand and saying a few funny words.

They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets (Jasmine openly asked why they didn't use a chart set to show the night sky during the day). Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for (although Jasmine did give them an opportunity to talk about more water-based plants thanks to her walks underwater).

Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which Jasmine barely walked in, saw the ghost, and walked out while saying, "Why is one of the biggest classes taught by a sleeper ghost? We'd learn more from Sabaton than him."

Hermione and Neville quickly figured out what she meant by that when the teacher, a ghost named Professor Binns, just droned on and on in a tone that only Hermione didn't drop from. Although they had to ask her about Sabaton.

Professor Flitwick, who taught Charms, had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Jasmine's name he squeaked as he suddenly found himself on a raised dais that allowed him to face the entire class at once.

Professor McGonagall quickly showed why she wasn't one to cross, albeit with a few minor exceptions for things that even she could let slide. One such exception was when a student had brought up 'Professor Miggy' and got the woman to sigh and say, "I'd rather appreciate it if you don't say that again, especially in any place where I could hear."

She then proceeded to give them a talking-to once they had settled down for their first class with her.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

However, both Jasmine and Moony didn't believe that, and she expressed such. "Why are you making it harder that it needs to be?"

"Pardon, Ms. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Moony says that all you need is enough magic and knowing what you're turning and what you're turning it into." Jasmine said. "Although he did say if you're doing this to help give them an idea on how it works and later on doing it the faster way, then we'll stay quiet."

Professor McGonagall left it at that, making a note to look into Jasmine's words. If it truly was faster, then the Transfiguration Class will need a major overhaul. Although she probably would have to seek Jasmine's help to be sure.

The class even Jasmine was looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Professor Quirrel's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story.

Jasmine barely even got the door open before she started heaving and had to be brought to the Hospital Wing. It was too strong a smell for her to be exposed to for long. Professor McGonagall was quickly notified, but wouldn't be able to have a solution for a few days, so Jasmine would have to deal with getting help from Hermione and Neville until then.

Jasmine pouted, but went with it after her two friends convinced her to listen. She just wanted to go ahead and wish the smell to be gone at the very least. Her attention was quickly diverted when Hermione started asking about Moony.

It all started settling down on Friday at breakfast. A few of the students had finally gotten the nerve to ask about both the portals she was making and the clothes. It just ended up making greater waves, especially in Professor Flitwick who saw the portals in particular as a project like none other.

Unfortunately, his House wasn't quite as enthusiastic, especially thanks to the questions Jasmine has had that undermined common knowledge. At least in the eyes of the more die-hard members. In the cases of students like the Indian-descended Padma Patil, they were a bit more open-minded.

But back to Jasmine, Hermione, and Neville.

"What do we have today, Hermione?" asked Neville, only to be answered by Draco.

"Double Potions with Slytherin House." He told the three. "Professor Snape is the teacher, and also our Head of House. He also has the unfortunate bias towards anyone not in Slytherin."

"Wish Professor McGonagall favored us." Neville grumbled at that, but Draco wasn't finished.

"Ms. Potter, I must warn you that he is likely to bare down on you in particular. For some reason no one really knows, he hates the name Potter."

"Thanks for the heads up." Jasmine answered, confused as to what could have made it so bad.

Just then, the mail arrived. Jasmine hadn't cared about it, since Shantae had brought anything to her since they got to Hogwarts. Occasionally, Shantae would spend some time with Jasmine, being fed and petted during it. This time, though, the bird had brought two letters to her, which she quickly opened and read.

"The first is from Mommy." Jasmine said out loud. "They'll be picking me up at breakfast for the trip to the bank. And who's Hagrid?"

"Hagrid is the man who led us into the castle our first night here." Hermione told Jasmine

"Oh yeah, the big guy." Jasmine recalled. "He's asking to meet us this afternoon after classes for tea."

"That sounds like a good idea." Neville said. "An education isn't good to us if we're stressed out from them. A break every now and then will keep that from happening."

Hermione was a bit reluctant, but did see how it would help. Even she needed a break from time to time, she just had a longer period between them. "Okay, I'll go as well."

Jasmine wrote out a reply, gave it to Shantae, then sent the bird on its way.

The three weren't the only ones glad to have tea with Hagrid to look forward to, because the Potions lesson turned out to be the worst thing that had happened so far. And also proved that Draco's warning to Slytherin House about Moony and Jasmine was a warranted one.

Jasmine was getting concerned as she felt Moony tense up in her arms as they went down into the dungeons where the Potions classroom was located. Moony had never tensed up before. Growl, yes, but tense? No.

A nearby Draco was the first to notice the minute trails of water starting to follow after the girl. _I hope my godfather doesn't do anything, otherwise this could get really ugly._

It didn't help Draco's peace of mind that it all had nothing to do with the colder temperature or the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. He still had no idea why the man liked it that way.

Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, but unlike Flitwick, he paused at Jasmine's name.

"Ah, yes," he said softly, "Jasmine Potter. Our new – _celebrity_."

Jasmine leaned slightly away, clutching Moony tighter as the toy rumbled. Thankfully, the man finished calling names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black, but were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels. Although Jasmine thought more of the dark area at the very bottom of the ocean.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making." he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word – like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind ensnaring the sense...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. While Hermione was eager to prove she wasn't a dunderhead, she was more concerned over Jasmine's reaction to Snape. And she wasn't the only one of the students to notice, especially as the water that followed her started moving up the walls and towards Professor Snape.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly, getting an "Eep!" from her. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Jasmine recited Moony's answer, or at least tried to until she heard the name of the potion. "It helps make a potion called...EW!"

"How is 'Draught of Living Death' 'Ew?'" Hermione asked for the class.

"How can it not when it makes a potion that makes zombies by stealing water?" Jasmine asked in response.

"Hu...Oh!" Hermione realized what Jasmine was talking about. "It's actually a drink that forces a coma. 'Draught,' in this case, is just another word for drink, while 'Living Death' is to meaning that you're still alive, but utterly stuck in your own body until you're given the cure."

Jasmine blinked, then spoke to Moony. "Do you know why they called it such a stupid name?"

"Ten points from Gryffindor for disrupting class, Potter." said Snape.

"How did I do that? I only tried to answer you." Jasmine responded, only to get rebuffed by Snape taking another ten for 'talking back to a teacher.' "Okay, now you're not being nice."

"Enough." said Snape as he drew a wand from his black robes and aimed at Moony. The class gasped.

"No!" cried Jasmine, diving under a desk.

That was when the water struck. Lashing out, it lengthened and wrapped around Snape's wand arm and roughly pulled it to the side, forcing him to turn away from the students. It then wrapped around his throat, partially cutting his airways while picking him up off the ground. His head was then slammed with enough force to cause a small crater in the ground, which got every student except Jasmine to wince.

Draco checked on the man as Neville sent for help. Hermione bent down to check on Jasmine.

"Is he gone?" asked Jasmine.

"He may not be dead, but he certainly isn't getting up by himself." Draco called out. "And if this is just out of slight fear, then I definitely don't want to be the one that makes either of them angry."

"Neither do I." Professor McGonagall's voice was heard saying from the door. Accompanying her were an old man that Jasmine thought really needed his eyes checked and his beard trimmed, and a woman that Moony said was a healer. "It would seem that Professor Snape wasn't so thoughtful, Professor Dumbledore."

The man said nothing as the healer woman moved, confirmed Draco's diagnostic, then promptly took Snape to the Hospital Wing. He honestly didn't really see the need to at that moment. Although that changed once Professor McGonagall asked, "What exactly happened?"

"Professor Snape had asked Jasmine a question that, now that I think about, wasn't exactly first-year material." Hermione explained as she helped Jasmine to her feet. "Jasmine had an issue with the name of the answer, only to be docked twenty points because of it. Afterwards, he drew his wand and pointed it at Moony. Jasmine cried out and ducked under a desk before water came from the ceiling and attacked him."

"And what exactly was the issue?" Professor McGonagall asked, only to get a few snickers and a pout.

"She thought that 'Draught of Living Death' meant 'Making a inferi by drying the body.'" Draco answered.

"And yet it really means 'force a coma.'" Jasmine grumbled. "Just how does that work? Why not just come out and say it?"

Professor McGonagall sighed. She's been hearing about Jasmine's outlook/reactions ever since the first day.

As it turned out, Jasmine and her toy wolf were correct in the approach to Transfiguration. While it did take more effort for a quick and effective spell, she barely felt anything when she focused on accuracy after ensuring she knew enough of what she was working with. Although it did somewhat peeve her to learn that centuries of transfiguration was undermined by the simple fact that the movement and incantations weren't needed at all. Just enough magic, knowledge, and willpower. Anything else will turn up automatically.

And she couldn't consider her nonverbal skills as separate from her verbal ones either.

However, more pressing matters have now come from _three_ classes. Jasmine Potter wouldn't consider listening to Professor Binns, she couldn't tolerate the smell from Professor Quirrel's classroom, and now her magic apparently attacked Professor Snape after he aimed his wand at her.

 _Well, at least this new one will be the easiest to handle._ Thought Minerva as she spoke to the class. "Seeing as class is now dismissed, I want each of you to find a potion and write five to ten inches on how you think it can be improved. To be turned in this time next week to either me or your new Potions Professor."

"Minerva, I'm sure-"

"Professor Dumbledore, even including how Professor Snape was incapacitated does not allow us to disregard the fact that he pointed his wand at a student." Professor McGonagall stated. "The moment word reaches parents' ears, they _will_ see to it that Professor Snape no longer works here, especially since it could've been their child instead of Ms. Potter."

Professor Dumbledore fell silent once more, as he knew that to be true. _Severus, you fool._

Professor McGonagall then felt Jasmine lightly tug her robes. "Yes, Ms. Potter?"

"Where is the safety gear kept, again?" Jasmine asked. "Now that Moony is safe and calm, I saw that there wasn't any in sight, and this reminds me of those 'kemistree' and 'fisiks' classes I once went into."

"Chemistry and Physics, Jasmine." Hermione corrected, contemplative. "And she's actually correct on that. Chemistry is the science of combining different items with one another and seeing what happens, while Physics is the science of how certain things like gravity and making fire work. But in any science class, not just those two, the first thing to talk about is proper protective equipment from fumes and spills and how to be safe. Yet Professor Snape started by suddenly asking Jasmine about the Draught of Living Death."

Professor McGonagall was quiet for a few moments before she answered. "I'm afraid I haven't heard of any of Professor Snape's classes using protective equipment. Although it would certainly be of help to Madam Pomfrey in minimizing potions accidents during class. I'll see what I can find."

A thoughtful woman was what led the class out of the dungeon, with a subtly somber man at the rear.

The entire castle knew by lunch time what had happened, resulting in Hermione and Neville keeping people from overwhelming Jasmine and Draco being given respect by the rest of his House for forewarning them about Jasmine. Even the nastier ones realized that they didn't want to cross paths with Jasmine Potter and be on the receiving end of her power.

 **XXXXX**

At fire to three Jasmine, Hermione, and Neville left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.

When Jasmine knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back, Fang, _back._ "

Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.

"Hang on," he said. " _Back, Fang!_ "

He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boar hound. That quickly change some water lightly splashed on its face, diverting its attention.

There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

"Make yourselves at home." said Hagrid, letting go of Fang as Jasmine giggled at the dog. "Allow me to introduce myself. Name's Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. You can call me Hagrid."

He handed out cups of tea as Jasmine introduced them. "Hi, I'm Jasmine Potter, Wish Maker. This is Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. They didn't say any titles yet, though."

Hagrid chuckled at moment of humor before going in to why he invited them. "Yeah, I know who you all are. By now, everyone in the school has. However, I wanted to get to know you. It's nice to hear things from the source. Like that title of yours."

Hagrid may have been big, but his questions definitely had Jasmine's attention hooked. So much so, that Neville now noticed a newspaper reading " **GRINGOTTS LATEST: BREAK-IN!** " on the table. He took a look, and read that someone had actually managed to break-in into Gringots _and_ escape! Although the impact was lessened by the fact that the vault they had attempted to rob was emptied earlier that day, and had minimal protection period because of it.

 _Still, the fact that someone managed to do this is scary._ Thought Neville. _Best keep it to myself until I can talk to the girls privately about it._

He remained silent, leaving Jasmine and Hagrid oblivious to his actions, with Hermione not all that much better. Some of the things that were talked about had caught her interest as well.

It quickly devolved into a simple chat among friends, with topics like 'that old git' Filch and how they thought the whole ordeal with Snape would play out. And once it was time to return to the castle, the three students felt they had a pretty solid friend in Hagrid from that day forward.

 **XXXXX**

They would find out about what would happen to Snape at breakfast when Amelia showed up with Sirius, Bellatrix, a somewhat tattered man they introduced as Remus Lupin, and a few aurors to help with the investigation, including sending two to the Hospital Wing to detain Snape until it's done.

Jasmine jumped into Bellatrix's arms, with Moony squashed between them and Remus looking on in silent shock. "Mommy!"

"Hey, baby. I'm cleared with the Ministry." responded Bellatrix. "Ready to head to Gringotts?"

"Yep!" Jasmine chirped.

Amelia cleared her throat. "Jasmine, would you mind helping bring your class over? I just want to get their side of the story about the incident in Potions yesterday. Although I do have a little something else to talk about to Mr. Malfoy, if he is available. It concerns his father."

"Just a sec." Jasmine told her before complying as the two aurors from before came back with a floating Snape. Once they were all before her, Amelia set to work the other aurors while she talked with Malfoy, letting Jasmine, Bellatrix, Sirius, and Remus to be on their way. The last the four heard was "Mr. Malfoy, you father has been arrested for-"

Once outside, though, Jasmine quickly led the three adults to the lake, absently humming her habitual tune whenever she saw large bodies of water.

Remus was the most confused about their destination. "Why are we heading to the lake instead of towards Gringotts, Sirius?"

"I can get us there much faster if I use the lake." Jasmine answered, having heard the man. "We also don't have to hide our arrival this way. Just either hold hands or hold onto me, okay?"

They stuck to holding hands, and barely managed to hang on as Jasmine tipped into the water without making a splash, dragging them all through to the same spot that she transported Professor McGonagall about two weeks ago, give or take a few days.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius cried out, shaking himself to ensure it wasn't a dream or illusion. "What was that?"

"I can use water tops to move from place to place." Jasmine explained. "Although I do need to know exactly where I'm going to. Don't want to end up on an island by mistake."

"Good point." said Bellatrix. "I can also see the Leaky Cauldron from here. Come on, you two."

Both Sirius and Remus were still reeling from the new method Jasmine showed them. Outside of her seemingly falling into water, it was without a doubt the fastest and nicest method of travel the two had been on so far.

The quartet walked into the pub as Bellatrix warned Jasmine. "Jasmine, I should warn you that the goblins might not take too kindly to my presence in particular. Something I had put in a vault long ago that they absolutely hate. Humans aren't the only species that can hold a grudge."

Jasmine frowned. "They better be nice."

Moony growled in agreement, although the adults didn't know that. They just heard the growl and glanced at the toy. The two men only spent a glance toward each other before swearing to not prank the girl.

Thankfully, the only problem when they arrived was the normal attitude towards wizards, although the teller they walked up to did narrow his eyes minutely. "Can I help you?"

"We'd like to see the Potter and Black Account Managers, as well as the Inheritance Office." Bellatrix said politely.

"Griphook!" the teller called out. "The Potter entourage."

Another goblin came forward. "Follow me."

Jasmine was weary, but didn't do anything since Moony hadn't done anything to warn her yet. Although she did quietly ask Moony why he had only said Sirius and Remus, with no mention of Bellatrix.

Moony didn't have an answer as they arrived in an office room, quickly joined by three goblins.

Jasmine grumbled. "Let's just get this over with."

 **Like I stated, Non-verbal magic still has the incantation. It's just in the person's head instead. _Fullmetal Alchemist_ pretty much uses all that is really needed for most magic that requires a sort of foci: energy, will, and knowledge.**

 **As for Hagrid's personal accent, just picture it in your head. And just because he didn't make it through Hogwarts, doesn't mean he isn't dumb enough to not want to hear from the direct source. The only time that really changed was when he was told by Dumbledore and nothing countered his words.**

 **Like I had stated earlier, bashing in this story is come and go, so some times they show up as bashing, and some times they won't. The only time Snape is actually bashed in this chapter is when he pulls his wand, otherwise he would be acting more his normal self combined with an actual professional. No one really likes being talked back to, let alone one of their students seemingly undermining their art and knowledge in public and thus made a fool of. His case was even worse off due to Jasmine being more childish and innocent in comparison to her classmates, so she of all wouldn't entirely know to wait until a more private setting to politely discuss the issue.**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again.**

 **This chapter is going to be a bit on the darker/adult side than previous ones, but the idea is to set part of the future tone. As for how exactly, check the chapter title.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter**

What's a free lunch?

Jasmine sighed as she slumped onto the table right before dinner was to start.

"Rough day?" Hermione asked.

"That's the least of it." Jasmine told her, suddenly wailing. "So many papers! And I wasn't able to use my powers at all on them!"

Hermione giggled as she hugged the girl. "Aw, poor baby. The terrible paperwork made you cry like everyone else."

Jasmine pouted. "I'm not a baby."

"But you are a child." Hermione reminded playfully. "And you aren't the first who hated paperwork. I think that's universal. But at least it's over now, right?"

Jasmine perked up at that. "Yep. Mommy Bella, Uncle Siri, and Uncle Lupin are taking care of the rest."

"And that's how it should be for us kids." Neville added, walking up with Draco, which reminded her of a few things pertaining to the Slytherin.

"Oh yeah, Draco. Uncle Siri made you and your mom full Blacks again. Malfoy ends with Mr. Lucy." She told him, to a spontaneous guffaw at her name for Lucius. "Although Moony thinks you might be getting a new dad soon."

Draco looked at the wolf. "Why does he say that?"

"Well we met Auntie Cissa on the way out and told her the news." Jasmine said. "Only for her to say 'I wish Remus and I could spend some private time together.' Her exact words."

"Wait. She said Remus?" Draco asked. When Jasmine nodded, he said with a blush, "Looks like I'm going to be a brother soon as well. She's actually been crushing on the man hard since their school days, particularly since she found out about his 'furry problem.'"

Jasmine and Neville looked confused, but Hermione instantly understood what he meant, having read one too many things over the years. She quickly changed the subject. "Does anyone have any idea as to who the new Potions Professor will be?"

"Moony expects either Snape or Mommy Bella's other sister, Auntie Andy." Jasmine piped up. "She's also a Black again, by the way. No idea how when she's still a Tonks."

"The Blacks had originally disowned her when she wanted to marry Ted Tonks." Draco told her, remembering what his mother told him about her side of the family. "This just means that your Uncle Siri publicly said 'Sorry my parents were idiots. Welcome back into the family.'"

Jasmine giggled while Neville and Hermione laughed at his wording.

"At any rate, I think I honestly prefer her over Professor Snape." Draco said as he walked over to the Slytherin table. "Last I heard, she actually knows how to handle children, unlike him."

The three Gryffindors agreed, although Jasmine didn't entirely know what he meant by 'handle children.'

A few minutes later, the mail arrived, alongside a package for Neville that got Jasmine to deadpan. "Really? A ball that only tells you that you've forgot something, but not what it is?"

"I can occasionally have memory problems." Neville told her. "But surprisingly, since we first met, it hasn't shown up quite as much. Probably one of my relatives idea of a joke that managed to get past my parents and grandmother."

As if on cue, a letter dropped for him that told him to get rid of it as soon as possible, this time coming from all three together.

Jasmine promptly took it and tossed through a window towards the lake. "I'll deal with it later."

Neville shrugged, not really caring what is done with it.

Professor McGonagall then walked up with a warning. "Ms. Potter, in a few days, flying lessons will start. I'm searching for an alternative for you on account of you're...issue. Hopefully I can find one in time."

Jasmine gulped nervously. "Thank you."

The woman left afterwards, leaving them to their meal.

 **XXXXX**

As it turned out, that very next Thursday was when the flying lessons began. Unfortunately, Professor McGonagall wasn't able to do much to help except alert the teacher, Madam Hooch, about the issue. She allowed Jasmine to sit off to the side as she worked with the others.

The girl did give a narrow stare at the old brooms, particularly Hermione's and Neville's.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Madam Hooch barked. "All of you stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

She worked her way around the class, getting all of them on their respective brooms properly. Hermione, Neville, and Malfoy each only needed a glance over, but Ron needed a full re-teaching. Jasmine giggled at that.

Jasmine wasn't quite listening in until Hannah's broom suddenly took of, with said girl screaming in panic.

"Hannah!" Susan called out as Jasmine got up and let loose a powerful scream. A few moments after she stopped, a massive surge of water arched out of the lake and at Hannah, forming a hand which caught her and the broom.

The water got Hannah down safely before it slammed down the broom, shattering it. Once it all went back to the lake, Jasmine rushed over to Hannah. "Are you okay?"

"A little shaken, but otherwise okay." Hannah responded, looking at her. "I think I know what your problem with heights is, though. I'm not likely to get on another broom any time soon."

"At the very least not until these are inspected and any like that one are replaced, if not the entire set." Madam Hooch added.

"I wish these were replaced with much more appropriate brooms for our lessons." Neville said.

"Wish granted." Jasmine said, causing the brooms to change instantly.

Madam Hooch inspected them. "Well, I'll be. These are some of the most amazing brooms I've ever come across. I'll have to inspect them for all the details, but I'm sure that we won't have to worry about problems like yours for years."

"I'll say." Professor McGonagall spoke up, coming forward. "And Ms. Potter, take 100 points for fixing the brooms. Although I wish I could give more."

"Uh, thank you?" Jasmine responded, confused at her words.

"Class dismissed." Madam Hooch told them, sending them back into the castle, unfortunately leaving Jasmine to be nearly bombarded by questions from the other students until Moony growled loud enough to get them to back off.

Word quickly pass around the castle, getting Jasmine to become more popular with the student body and staff in a good way.

However, upon passing one of the seemingly countless random students around the place, one older male had gotten Jasmine's attention long enough for Hermione to notice Jasmine gaining a bit of creepy innocent smile. "Jasmine?"

"Moony gets to play tonight." was all she said before humming her by now haunting tune again.

Hermione only learned about what she was talking about when she saw specks of blood on Moony's muzzle and claws and a missing student the next morning. Did Moony kill someone?

"Jasmine?" an older blond student from Hufflepuff asked, stopping before them. "I don't know how you knew, but thank you for sending that strange werewolf. That jerk thought I could be another one of his 'conquests.'"

"Yeah, Moony has occasionally wanted to play with people like him, using my fish story as why." Jasmine shrugged as Hermione paled.

Did she mean exactly what she meant by that?

 **XXMalfoy ManorXX**

Narcissa lightly moaned as she woke up, naked as a baby and virtually numb from her waist down. She felt the Acromantula Silk sheets covering her body, but a lack of an extra body in the bed as she awoke to the master room at the manor she had spent years at. Ever since she married Lucius.

Sitting up, she held up the sheets as she looked around. _Where's Remus?_

As if on cue, said man came into the room with a tray of food and a couple of potions. "I figured you would be awake today, Cissa."

He placed it in her lap. "You honestly surprised me."

Narcissa looked at him. "With what, the fact that someone actually loved you, or the fact that someone of my stature wouldn't care about your status as a werewolf?"

"Both of those, plus the facts that not only you willing shagged a werewolf in full animal form for three days straight, but also didn't get hurt at all beyond the normal results." Remus told her. "Although you did sleep an extra two days afterwards. It really knocked you out."

Narcissa blushed as she dropped the sheets, leaving her top half exposed as she started eating. "I actually had a childhood fantasy about werewolves, thinking that they in particular were fascinating. When I discovered that you were one, it focused on you. It developed from there into full affection. But unfortunately, because of it, it was left as a dream until Jasmine, Trixie, and Sirius gave me the chance."

She then shrugged. "And as for not getting mauled, I just took a couple of potions to get ready, then played on a male mammal's base instincts when it comes to a suitable women."

Now it was Remus' turn to blush, understanding what happened now.

Narcissa gave him a smile and a kiss. "Just make sure I'm able to get myself ready before a second round. I wouldn't quite mind a second performance sometime in the future. Just make sure we're alone as well."

Remus sputtered as Narcissa giggled, neither noticing a black book on a nearby table. As they turned to more casual conversation, a small line of ink ran out of it's pages alongside a muffled trailing hiss of " _Jasmine._ "

 **For the record, Moony has yet to tell Jasmine the truth about his reasoning for 'playing.' And as the title suggests, there is a darker side to Jasmine's powers. That's Moony.**

 **In the case of Narcissa: Chamber of Secrets will have a few distinct changes to it.**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again.**

 **Now comes the night that you could say properly started it all for Harry in canon: Halloween. And along with it, a sample of what Moony has in store for any who get his attention.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter**

Monster Night

Unfortunately, for Hermione, rumors about the missing student had cropped up over the next few days. And they included Jasmine and Moony. She didn't really know what to do, and when she told Jasmine about them, she simply shrugged and said, "Can't do much until they come to me about it."

Hermione had to admit that the girl had a point with that, but still couldn't help but worry. She didn't want to lose her friend, after all. It quickly led to her spending as much time as she could looking up law books, just in case.

It didn't exactly help her nerves when Draco passed on a message saying that one of the higher year Slytherins was planning something for Jasmine that night, although it was somewhat placated by said student slipping down the Great Hall and into the closed doors while moving towards them. She secretly thought it was funny.

Thankfully, that was the only real big thing for a while, so Hermione eventually started relaxing again. Too bad it only lasted until Charms class on Halloween.

On said morning they had woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something most of them had been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom. Jasmine was the only exception, partly thanks to her fear of heights, partly thanks to already knowing how to.

Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice, and that was where Hermione's mood dropped again. Jasmine was paired with Neville while Hermione was paired with Ron Weasley.

Now, don't get her wrong, she personally didn't have any real problem with the boy. He was just reminding her a little too much of her past bullies, just without the actual 'bully' part yet. Lazy, sloppy, and not exactly tactful. And her intellect usually meant that left them at partial odds from time to time.

She silently sighed as she tried to prepare herself. _Just for the lesson._

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, standing on the dais as was the norm since Jasmine made it. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too – never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

Jasmine giggled as they went to the very difficult task. Neville swished and flicked, but the feather he was supposed to be sending skyward just lay on the desktop.

Unfortunately, for Hermione, Ron wasn't having much more luck.

" _Wingardium Leviosa._ " he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.

Hermione sighed as she stopped him. "You're saying it wrong. It's Wing- _gar_ -dium Levi- _o_ -sa. And that's disregarding the fact you'll poke someone's eye out waving around like that."

Ron scowled. "Well you do it then, if you're so clever."

 _Honestly._ Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her shirt, flicked her wand, and said, " _Wingardium Leviosa._ "

Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Ms. Granger's done it! Now, it you want, Ms. Granger, you can try your hand at without the movement and words, but don't be disconcerted if you don't get it. That would require a good bit of power that you might just not have yet."

Hermione wisely stuck to try to helping the other students.

After class, the three ended up hearing Ron say "It's no wonder no one can stand her. She's a nightmare, honestly."

Jasmine cocked her head. "I thought nightmares were fears in your sleep."

"He's saying that my pursuit of knowledge in comparison to his lack of interest makes me someone that people shouldn't be around." Hermione clarified.

Jasmine deadpanned. "That's one of the silliest things I've ever heard of."

"At least he has yet to become a full bully, Jasmine." Hermione said, getting a shrug from the girl.

After classes were over, they found Bellatrix waiting by the Great Hall doors, which got Jasmine to run and hug the woman. "Mommy!"

The woman gratefully returned the hug. "Hey, sweetie. I got a little surprise for you."

Jasmine looked up at her in anticipation. "Really?"

Bellatrix nodded. "With Professor McGonagall's permission, we'll be spending a private Halloween in honor of Mommy Lily and Daddy. Just the two of us this time. How does that sound?"

Jasmine's expression turned a softer happy. "That's a great idea. But..."

"It's okay." Hermione assured. "If you want, we can join you next year. But this is meant for you in particular."

Neville nodded as Jasmine hugged the both of them in thanks, then walked through a portal with Bellatrix back to the warehouse. Hermione and Neville then walked into the Great Hall, where the decorations caused them to momentarily stop and stare.

A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.

It was also inside when they heard that Ron had insulted Hannah, who had hidden in the bathroom crying since. Even Susan couldn't get her out of there. Thankfully, Ron did look uncomfortable at the fact, so neither of them were quite about to tell Jasmine about him when she got back.

However, that all changed when Professor Quirrel suddenly ran into the Hall screaming "Troll! In the Dungeon! Troll in the Dungeon!"

He stopped moving about halfway through. "Thought you ought to know."

He then fell forward, getting everyone except Hermione to believe he fainted, which was also the cue for mass panic.

It took several loud 'bangs!' from Dumbledore to calm people down, which gave Hermione an opening to get Neville and Susan and sneak out. "While they're distracted, we need to find Hannah and try and wish hard enough for Jasmine to come back. The troll wasn't a simple slip in the wards."

"What are you saying?" Neville asked.

"Humans faint _backwards_ , not forwards like he did, but that isn't the point right now." Hermione told them as they moved. "Hannah's in danger, and while I suspect Moony having a hand in the disappearance of that one student, I'm inclined to trust him to stop the troll."

"What's a troll doing in a school?" Jasmine asked from behind them, getting the three to jump, only to seemingly get the answer from Moony. "The Fill-oso-fir's Stone is through the third floor?"

Bellatrix, who had come with her, cried out, "The Philosopher's Stone is here?! What the bloody hell kind of game is Dumbledore playing at, bringing something like that of all things here and risking the lives of all the students? Jasmine, you and Moony take care of that troll. I need to have a few words with that old bastard."

Jasmine nodded, then tossed Moony into the air down a hallway. "Moony, play time!"

Before their very eyes, including Bellatrix's, water swirled around the toy as it grew, cloth and stuffing turning into flesh, bone, and muscle. When it landed on the ground, it was no longer a simple toy, but fully-fledged werewolf that growled as it shot down a corridor, Jasmine right beside him.

Hermione turned to Neville and Susan. "Come on, there's still Hannah to rescue."

"Another student is why you're currently out here instead of safe?" Bellatrix asked. When they nodded, she sighed. "Alright, we'll get her first. Just stay close unless I tell you otherwise, got it?"

All three nodded just as a roar echoed through the castle, followed by a rumble that they faintly felt and a scream that Susan recognized.

"Hannah!"

The group quickly moved, only for the three kids to stop and stare as Moony tore into the troll while Jasmine kept Hannah's eyes shut and ears plugged with water as she led the girl to Bellatrix. The woman quickly moved them out of the line of sight, getting Hannah to open her eyes to Bellatrix's face. She hugged the girl reassuringly before handing her off to Susan, putting herself between them and the massacre that Jasmine was watching with an innocent smile on her face. _Damn you, Dumbledore! Damn you, Dursleys! No child should smile at this, let alone so innocently._

Neville, Susan, and Hermione shivered with terror at what was going on. They all knew that Jasmine wasn't normal in the slightest, but to this extent? Her toy literally tearing a fully grown mountain troll with claws and teeth, making a bloody mess all over, while the troll roared in pain and agony, and she smiles at it like it's the sunset or sunrise? They were going to wish for no nightmares for at least weeks in Jasmine nor Bellatrix didn't think about it before they asked.

Thankfully, it wasn't long before it died down and Jasmine made the evidence disappear. She then hugged Moony who returned to his toy form. "Thank you for dealing with that meanie, Moony."

Moony growled fondly in return.

Jasmine went back over to the others and pulled the water out of Hannah's ears, then looked at the others. "I'm hungry."

Neville fainted at that, caught by Susan and Hannah, just as the teachers, led by Dumbledore, arrived. Professor McGonagall was the first to say anything. "Care to explain yourselves, especially when there is a troll and whatever was causing those roars around?"

"The troll's dead, Professor." Bellatrix said grimly as Hermione and Susan shivered again. "Helps to have a werewolf that can tear one apart on call. Jasmine dealt with the mess left behind."

"Hang on." Jasmine clapped her hands, causing Hermione, Susan, and Hannah to gain somewhat confused expressions. "Now it's clean. They wouldn't be able to sleep for a while after this if I left it alone."

That got the three girls to hug Jasmine in gratitude, getting a happy smile from McGonagall and Andromeda until Bellatrix asked, "So, would any of you care to explain just why the bloody hell you have one of the most valuable and dangerous items in the known Wizarding World in a castle full of children? Your supposed to be teachers, dammit!"

"What object are we talking about here?" Andromeda asked, only to reel when she heard "The Philosopher's Stone, Andy."

Professor McGonagall smirked as she turned to Dumbledore. "Why don't you speak to Professor Dumbledore? After all, it was he that got Hagrid to bring it here from Gringotts."

Jasmine deadpanned and blasted Dumbledore with some water, knocking him a few steps back. "That's for bringing it here and telling the school that something was through the third floor behind death."

Bellatrix and Andromeda both gained dark, angry glints in their eyes as Professor McGonagall said to the students, "5 points to each of you, and an extra five to Jasmine for dealing with the troll. But would you mind telling me why Ms. Abbott wasn't at the feast?"

Hermione sighed as Neville finally came to again. "Ronald Weasley was just an idiot and didn't think before opening his mouth. He looked uncomfortable when he heard that Hannah was in the bathroom crying since the incident."

"I'll be sure to speak with Mr. Weasley about minding his words, but for now, let's get the five of you to your Houses." McGonagall told them. "The feast is finishing up in the common rooms."

The five nodded, then split as McGonagall led the Gryffindors and Sprout led the Hufflepuffs, leaving Dumbledore to the mercy of Bellatrix and Andromeda.

 **In regards to the whole scene with Moony: I'm not doing horror. Just monsters. Hence why Jasmine got rid of their general memories of the ordeal. She wasn't about to let them suffer from it.**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again.**

 **For the record, Moony the Werewolf isn't at all like Remus the Mangy Were-Mutt (seriously, it was pathetic). Moony actually looks like a proper werewolf, as in an actual big guy combined with a grey wolf.**

 **Remus is more like someone tried to flatten a wolf, stretch its legs, and then shave the entire damn thing.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter**

What's going on?

 **XXPreviously, on 'Wish Granted'XX**

 _The group quickly moved, only for the three kids to stop and stare as Moony tore into the troll while Jasmine kept Hannah's eyes shut and ears plugged with water as she led the girl to Bellatrix. The woman quickly moved them out of the line of sight, getting Hannah to open her eyes to Bellatrix's face. She hugged the girl reassuringly before handing her off to Susan, putting herself between them and the massacre that Jasmine was watching with an innocent smile on her face._ Damn you, Dumbledore! Damn you, Dursleys! No child should smile at this, let alone so innocently.

 _Neville, Susan, and Hermione shivered with terror at what was going on. They all knew that Jasmine wasn't normal in the slightest, but to this extent? Her toy literally tearing a fully grown mountain troll with claws and teeth, making a bloody mess all over, while the troll roared in pain and agony, and she smiles at it like it's the sunset or sunrise? They were going to wish for no nightmares for at least weeks in Jasmine nor Bellatrix didn't think about it before they asked._

 _Thankfully, it wasn't long before it died down and Jasmine made the evidence disappear. She then hugged Moony who returned to his toy form. "Thank you for dealing with that meanie, Moony."_

 _Moony growled fondly in return._

 _Jasmine went back over to the others and pulled the water out of Hannah's ears, then looked at the others. "I'm hungry."_

 _Neville fainted at that, caught by Susan and Hannah, just as the teachers, led by Dumbledore, arrived. Professor McGonagall was the first to say anything. "Care to explain yourselves, especially when there is a troll and whatever was causing those roars around?"_

 _"The troll's dead, Professor." Bellatrix said grimly as Hermione and Susan shivered again. "Helps to have a werewolf that can tear one apart on call. Jasmine dealt with the mess left behind."_

 _"Hang on." Jasmine clapped her hands, causing Hermione, Susan, and Hannah to gain somewhat confused expressions. "Now it's clean. They wouldn't be able to sleep for a while after this if I left it alone."_

 _That got the three girls to hug Jasmine in gratitude, getting a happy smile from McGonagall and Andromeda until Bellatrix asked, "So, would any of you care to explain just why the bloody hell you have one of the most valuable and dangerous items in the known Wizarding World in a castle full of children? Your supposed to be teachers, dammit!"_

 _"What object are we talking about here?" Andromeda asked, only to reel when she heard "The Philosopher's Stone, Andy."_

 _Professor McGonagall smirked as she turned to Dumbledore. "Why don't you speak to Professor Dumbledore? After all, it was he that got Hagrid to bring it here from Gringotts."_

 _Jasmine deadpanned and blasted Dumbledore with some water, knocking him a few steps back. "That's for bringing it here and telling the school that something was through the third floor behind death."_

 _Bellatrix and Andromeda both gained dark, angry glints in their eyes as Professor McGonagall said to the students, "5 points to each of you, and an extra five to Jasmine for dealing with the troll. But would you mind telling me why Ms. Abbott wasn't at the feast?"_

 _Hermione sighed as Neville finally came to again. "Ronald Weasley was just an idiot and didn't think before opening his mouth. He looked uncomfortable when he heard that Hannah was in the bathroom crying since the incident."_

 _"I'll be sure to speak with Mr. Weasley about minding his words, but for now, let's get the five of you to your Houses." McGonagall told them. "The feast is finishing up in the common rooms."_

 _The five nodded, then split as McGonagall led the Gryffindors and Sprout led the Hufflepuffs, leaving Dumbledore to the mercy of Bellatrix and Andromeda._

 **XXXXX**

The troll was all anyone could could talk about until morning, when Amelia and Narcissa came in with a squad of Aurors during breakfast. Andromeda and Bellatrix, who had stayed overnight, as well as Jasmine and her circle of friends quickly joined them as Amelia started talking. "Care to explain how the bloody hell hiding the Philosopher's Stone in a school was a good idea, Dumbledore?"

Said man managed to hide how disconcerted he was as he responded. "Are you sure this is the best situation you can come up w-"

Jasmine suddenly threw Moony at Professor Quirrel then handed a red stone to Narcissa, seemingly oblivious to the toy biting into Quirrel's neck with enough force to make him unable to try and get Moony off. "Moony says you're the current best choice to keep it from both of them."

"Both of who?" Narcissa asked, only to whirl to Quirrel when Jasmine pointed at the man and said "Dork Lord Tommy, who's inside him."

Bellatrix face-palmed hard. "Bloody hell! Just what we need."

Quirrel suddenly turned to dust, eliciting Moony letting go as a vapory substance floated up above the man's robes. A face formed, which spoke in a raspy tone. "Bellatrix! Narcissa! You will regret betraying me!"

"We kind of need to have willing joined you first, dumbarse!" Bellatrix shot back, alongside a Banishing Charm to at least get it out of there.

A few moments later, unfortunately, chaotic voices burst out from the students, with some of them standing up to try and run to the Owlery to send letters. They were stopped by the wall of water that came up after Bellatrix called out "Jasmine!"

"Thanks." She told the girl before addressing the students. "Alright, you lot, sit back down and SHUT IT!"

When they all complied, she continued. "Look, I know this is quite shocking, but we can't lose our heads here. Too many lost their lives because they didn't have, but didn't _want to have_ , their heads on straight. That's all people like the Dark Lord are able to stand on: rancid stupidity, blind ignorance, and fear. Heh, now that I think about it, he made the reckless side of Gryffindor House look like the smartest people on the planet with his _blatant_ use of rather pathetic scare tactics, and that's _without_ sticking to the shadows like proper scare tactics would entail."

That got a round of chuckles going, but she wasn't quite done.

"For those of you who still don't understand, understand this: the Dark Lord's nothing more than a petty bully. He talks big, but when it comes down to it, he's all alone. He can't do anything against an entire nation that's united against him."

Bellatrix signaled Jasmine, who dispersed the water and let the students out now to write their families. They then turned back to join Amelia and Narcissa in 'talking' to Dumbledore.

Only Moony noticed Narcissa's hand 'absently' covering and petting the Stone, as though she wasn't entirely in control of her own hand.

 _Or at all._

 **XXXXX**

Unfortunately, they weren't quite able to do much of anything against Dumbledore, but he still took a rather serious blow to his credibility with both the Stone and Voldermort. People were starting to question him, which was something he didn't like at all. Especially with how long the opposite happened.

Thankfully, though, Jasmine and her friends were able to stay out of it. At least for the time being.

However, a more pressing issue came up in the form of Narcissa losing the Stone, yet Moony felt that something was keeping her from the Stone. It frankly unnerved him, and by proxy Jasmine, though mainly because he wasn't telling her anything.

Too bad none of them knew of Narcissa's little late night stroll in Hogwarts Slytherin House, particularly the girls' dorm. But one thing that was rather distressing (or at least stress-inducing) was the slight red glow in her eyes and the sultry smile as she cut the fingers of the younger girls just enough for a few drops of blood from each to be collected in a vial.

" _Never did quite understand just why people think rituals that need virgin blood required big amounts, or even specific locations._ " A strange voice said through Narcissa's mouth as she finished up. " _But no matter, especially if I can finish by summer. After all, all good things to those...who wait._ "

She stumbled a step on her way out. " _Shite. This body isn't strong enough to last much longer. Need potions and Remus._ "

And in another part of the castle, Dumbledore was thinking hard. _Ever since Minerva went to retrieve Ms. Potter, it's practically been like everything just decided to fall apart on me. Now the Stone's gone, Voldemort's continued existence is revealed, and people are actually starting to develop backbones after centuries of being to afraid to question things or actually do something themselves._

 _And all because of one stupid move..._

 **Frankly, I surprised myself with the change of pace this brings, but I didn't have any real idea of how to continue otherwise without basically dropping the entire Halloween situation in the last chapter. A little too much happened last time to just sweep under the rug until I feel like bringing it up again.**

 **As for the bit with Narcissa and Dumbledore, that was mainly just plot-development.**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again.**

 **Just so you know, the ONLY reason this one is as short as it is, is that I'm pretty terrible with place descriptions in particular. Even my filler chapters are usually better than this. Just use what it actually brings up to imagine what it looks like. _So don't start with me!_**

 **Don't own Harry Potter**

Under the Sea...close enough

November, and the resulting chill, passed by all too quickly in Hermione's opinion. It was seemingly already halfway through it before she was able to truly register it. Although part of it might have been because things had been practically dead since the whole Halloween incident.

The biggest things were just Jasmine scaring a student when he attempted to essentially force himself upon a girl in front of her, and a different student idly wishing for access to pencil, pen and paper. That got a semi-black market of the stuff going, with Jasmine and her friends having access to special versions that never run out.

When they noticed a significant improvement in their work, even the purebloods were having at least a little trouble in staying away from the supplies.

The teachers certainly weren't complaining, at least in regards to the results.

But what really got Hermione's attention was when, one Saturday morning, Jasmine came up to her, Draco, and Neville and asked "You want to see the bottom of the lake?"

The sudden and random question caught all three off guard.

Jasmine tilted her head when she didn't get a response out of them. "Guys?"

Hermione was the first to recover. "Sorry, Jasmine, but we just didn't expect that question, let alone at this time of day."

"Oh. Sorry." Jasmine said, looking sheepish.

Draco waved her off. "It's alright. Too be honest, I have been kind of wondering how it was like down there. And even if it hasn't been obvious, I daresay both of them are at least considering it as well."

His words rang true when Neville and Hermione both blushed at being called out. The two ended up simply nodding, preferring to keep quiet just in case.

Jasmine perked up considerably. "I'll see you at the Lake after breakfast. Okay?"

Barely a half an hour later had them, Susan, Hannah, and Professor McGonagall by the edge of the lake. She had managed to get a lull in her work, so she thought she could stand acting as chaperon for this little trip. And if not, then she could always wish the day's work to be done as though she did it.

She wasn't going to be lazy about the future.

"Everyone here?" Jasmine asked. When they all nodded, she clapped her hands and made a signature flash appear. "Follow me, and stay close. Don't want to lose any of you under there."

The entire group nodded, understanding the concern. Even so, once they were down there, she had to remind them thanks to the amazement now in their expressions.

Fish swam around them as they walked, and none of them felt any pressure from the water at all. In fact, Professor McGonagall quickly realized that their clothes weren't acting even remotely like they were wet.

"This is amazing!" Hannah cried out in wonder, only to stop at the echoing tone she now had.

"You have that too?" Jasmine asked, though hers was much more ominous. "At any rate, up ahead is where I usually meet the mermaids."

That got the girls attention in particular, at least until they saw the 'mermaids' and the boys and teacher joined as well.

Unlike what most of them expected, the merfolk looked like handsome/beautiful half-human/half-fish people with the skin tone simply tinted by the color of their lower halves.

"I didn't want them to be seen as the ugly thing down here." Jasmine explained as the merfolk came up. "So I made a few changes to go with the beauty that is their home."

Hermione turned to her. "Where did you get the inspiration?"

" _A Little Mermaid_ and _Aquaman_." Jasmine said, then turned confused. "Though I have no idea why none of them had tried willing themselves legs and go on land. I gave them the ability to turn their tails into legs and breathe air, after all."

"We wanted to master it before we attempted anything, Little One." one of them explained in a more musical echo. "Make it a surprise for you while you were still at Hogwarts."

Jasmine had the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry."

Professor McGonagall then walked forward, pushing Draco and Neville behind her. "I do suggest you garner some form of upper clothing beforehand. If these two are any indicator, a good many students will probably be distracted by your form, making conversation a bit problematic."

The spokesmermaid giggled. "That's simple enough to do. We just usually don't need coverings down here."

It lapsed from there, with the two boys managing to calm down enough to not make a scene, at least beyond when the younger mermaids teased them to the others' amusement. And while Professor McGonagall wasn't too happy with the circumstances behind that, she was willing to let it slide for now. _Not to mention it is pretty funny to think about, actually._

All too soon, it was time to return to the surface (and to lunch), and all of them except for Jasmine were on some level reluctant to leave. It was...enlightening.

Jasmine didn't care because she could easily do this sort of thing everyday (though, for the record, she usually does go everyday.)

"I must say, that was certainly a nice change in my usual day." Professor McGonagall said once they got back to the castle. "Thank you for inviting me, Jasmine."

"Your welcome." Jasmine chirped as they walked to the Great Hall, before pouting. "Most people don't see the beauty down there."

"Well, while some might not care, or may be scared or traumatized," Hermione hugged the girl. "We certainly do. Understand that at least."

Jasmine leaned into the hug fondly, only to hear a light growl from Moony that got Jasmine to say "What are breasts, and why would I try to feel Hemione's?"

Hermione especially blushed at the innocent question, while Professor McGonagall felt a headache come from that.

 **XXXXX**

By the time Professor McGonagall walked into the staff room for a meeting, news of the trip was all over the school.

While granted, not everyone had nice things to say about it, but the fact remained that once again, Jasmine made waves through the Wizarding World.

As a result, among other things, Dumbledore called a meeting to 'hear the story directly' as the man had put it. Though he wasn't the only one.

Minerva smiled a bit at the envious looks on Filius' and Sprout's faces, just as Andromeda said "Welcome to the club, Minerva."

The older woman looked at her for a moment before saying "She's been bringing you down there, hasn't she?"

"At least on occasion." Andromeda shrugged. "Sometimes even with Sirius and Trixie as well, though those are usually in the Thames."

Dumbledore decided to then start the meeting. "Minerva, would you mind beginning your tale so we can get started?"

Minerva proceeded to go into detail about the trip, sparing little. The tone Jasmine's voice took spooked them, but there was definitely more envy than anything else.

However, none of them noticed Dumbledore's brief slip from kind old man to contemplative old politician. _Maybe I can use this..._

 **Basically, make the lake floor in Goblet of Fire on a similar level of appearance to (for simplicity in reference) Little Mermaid's Atlantica or Aquaman's Atlantis (DC Cinematic version). Don't bring in the actual cities, just the level of decor for the environment. And as for the merfolk themselves, Little Mermaid + Ben 10 Ripjaws (his ability to shift his lower half between tail and legs) with the addition of their skin tone being partly the same as their lower halves (i.e. blue tail = blue tint). The whole is just really because Jasmine likes the water, so would likely enhance the beings that live there if given the chance.**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again.**

 **Figured I'd bring the whole thing with the diary back up again, despite it being during the 'Christmas Eve' chapter. There will still be an actual Christmas chapter, but that'll be next time.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter**

Riddles

Jasmine rubbed her eyes blearily as she heard Bellatrix call up to her. "Jasmine! Time to get up! Unless you don't want to go Christmas shopping for your friends!"

That snapped her awake quick. "Coming!"

A quick change later, she was eating breakfast alongside Bellatrix and Moony. She had also taken to wearing a more silvery copy of her normal outfit (at least for the moment). "So where are we going?"

"Well, I was thinking, first Diagon Alley, get some magical gifts, then out into London proper for non-magical ones." Bellatrix told her. "I know you could just simply wish for them, but it's usually a good idea to at least look around first. See if you can find something that they might like first."

Jasmine nodded. "Okay."

"Though, if you want, we can get the others to join us." The woman offered. "It's a Saturday, and it's not like you have to tell them who gets what anyways."

"Um, can we do it without them this time? Just the three of us?" Jasmine asked, biting her lip cutely.

Bellatrix couldn't help but smile fondly as she nodded. "To be honest, I would prefer that as well. I just didn't want to keep them out if you wanted them with us."

That got a warm and deep hug from the girl, which Bellatrix reciprocated in silence for a few minutes before they finished eating.

Putting on a cloak, Bellatrix opened the door and led Jasmine outside, the pair heading to Diagon (Moony in Jasmine's arms, as per the norm). Though they did have to momentarily stop for Jasmine to take care of a customer who wanted to know the best, yet affordable, place to go for a present for his wife (the guy was looking for jewelry, by the way).

Of course, when they did arrive at the Leaky Cauldron, they found Sirius there as well. "Hello, cousin! Pup! Come to do some shopping?"

"Starting here, at least." Bellatrix answered. "Doesn't mean we'll actually find something here instead of London proper."

Sirius shrugged at that. "Your choice. Mind if I tag along?"

Jasmine looked up at Bellatrix in confusion, only to quickly turn towards Moony. "You sure, Moony?"

The two adults looked at her before she said "We're gonna need him, Mommy."

"Are you sure?" Bellatrix asked, now concerned, which only grew at Jasmine's serious nod. "Okay, then."

All three were on guard until they nearly made it to the bank, when a hooded man jumped at them, clearly drunk. "Die, blood-traitors!"

Even Jasmine had to deadpan at him as Sirius and Bellatrix immobilized the man, though the mood quickly changed when Umbridge showed up. Starting with "Who's the toad?" from Jasmine.

Umbridge sneered at the girl. "Like I should deem you worthy to know my name, filthy freak. Especially after your guardians attacked this man."

"How dare you!" Bellatrix's anger instantly went inferno. "Not only do you defend a drunkard who attacked _us_ while calling _us_ blood-traitors, but you dare to call MY DAUGHTER A FREAK IN FRONT OF ME!"

For once, Sirius made the smart decision and restrained Bellatrix. "Calm down, Bella. They are nothing but the words of an insecure coward who only feels good about herself by degrading others."

Umbridge looked indignant at that, only for Jasmine to add "Moony says 'It's probably because her mother read one too many 'Frog Prince' stories as a child and turned one into a husband.'"

Umbridge's face turned purple with rage while the crowd laughed at her expense, allowing Jasmine and Co. to quickly slip into the bank.

Bellatrix was still upset at the other woman when Sirius said "Now we know why I was needed."

However, both could've sworn they heard Jasmine mutter to the toy, "How could our trip in the lake with Professor Miggy caused that?"

 **XXXXX**

Unfortunately, things weren't quite as calm as they would've liked when they came back out. People were still muttering about what had happened. Thankfully, though, they had a much more pleasant thing to divert their attention to quickly enough, in the form of a familiar family of red heads. "Arthur! Molly! What a surprise! And who's this young lady with you?"

"Hello, Sirius." Arthur replied happily. "Nice to see you again. And this is our daughter, Ginny."

Said girl smiled somewhat shyly at Jasmine, at least until Jasmine turned Moony to face her. "First Hermione, now Ginny. What is with you in their breasts that I should stay away from?"

Sirius wasn't the only one who stumbled at that, though Bellatrix was the one who said, "Moony, you mind holding off on that kind of talk until at least a few years from now? We really don't need this right now."

Jasmine looked up and stared in confusion at most of the group blushing. "Are you guys sick or something?"

"We just heard something we didn't expect, pup. No need to worry." Sirius told her, which she seemed to accept with a shrug. Bellatrix sent him a quick grateful look for that.

Their attention was diverted when Narcissa and Remus came up to greet them, the two sisters hugging warmly. It was they that also noticed something about the Weasleys' purchases. "Why are you getting school supplies now?"

Both Weasley adults beamed. "It was quite a surprise for us as well, but apparently both Ginny and Xeno's daughter, Luna are allowed to join starting the new term, right after the holidays. Xeno's already gotten her supplies."

Jasmine tilted her head. "Luna?"

"Luna Lovegood. A close neighbor," Ginny looked down. "and my only real friend."

Jasmine looked at her for a moment before pulling the girl in a hug, just as Narcissa examined the supplies with contempt, particularly a book. "And yet they don't give a boon to get her new supplies? At least according to what you said, they should be given some sort of leeway to help show their capabilities."

She put the book back in with the others, only Moony noticing a slight increase in the pages. "This certainly will not do."

"But-"

"But nothing! If there is anything our educational system can take a page from, it's actually helping those that either need it, or those that shouldn't be held back simply because of money or lazy classmates." Narcissa maneuvered the group to the nearest shop. "And it's only charity if this was during the normal time period for supplies, so don't start!"

Jasmine kept Ginny's attention as she introduced Moony officially, while at the back of the group, Remus whispered to Sirius and Bellatrix "I think something may be going on with Cissa. She's been a bit more tired than expected, even with certain...activities included."

"Not like we can do much right now." Bellatrix answered. "Just keep an eye on my sister, and if if worsens, get her to St. Mungo's and contact us."

"That's just it." Remus said. "Her energy suddenly just seemed to return when she started helping the Weasleys shop. As though what I mentioned never happened."

That got both Black and Potter to look contemplative at the thought, wondering just what it could mean.

 **XXXXX**

"We're getting two new students at the start of term?" Hermione asked, incredulous.

"Seems so." Jasmine shrugged. "Their names are Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood."

"Sounds like Dumbledore's doing." Draco said after a little bit, getting them to look at him. "The Weasleys have always been pretty big supporters of the man, except when it could put their family in danger, and the Lovegoods, while good people, are known as a bit of a joke amongst a good many families, thanks to their constant talk about animals like Wrackspurts and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. While I'm not saying that they aren't good people, there are some still out there that would find slight in the fact that the Girl-Who-Lived would be friends with Weasley and Lovegood instead of them."

Neville had to agree. "It's true, though most of those people are believers of pureblood propaganda, like Draco's old father, and would class them as 'blood-traitors' for caring more about muggle-borns like Hermione."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "Are purebloods related to one another?"

"In some way, shape, or form. Why?" Draco asked.

"Well, wouldn't it be better to call someone a blud-tray-ter if they sell out their family instead of beliefs?" Jasmine asked. "It would make more sense."

Both boys looked thoughtful at this. "Never thought of it like that, actually."

"Never thought of it like what?" The four turned to find Susan and Hannah joining them.

Hermione quickly explained. "They never thought about calling someone who would willingly betray their family, their flesh and blood, a blood-traitor instead of how certain families are called that for supporting muggle-borns like me. And that's two 'o's instead of a u, an I instead of a y, and another o instead of an e, Jasmine."

Both Hufflepuff girls gained thoughtful looks at that. "That would make sense, actually."

"Oh yeah!" Jasmine exclaimed suddenly, pulling out a pile of gifts from...somewhere, and started separating them between them. "Mommy and me got these for you guys."

"Mommy and I, Jasmine." Hermione corrected, collecting her own pile before giving the girl a hug. "Thank you, though. Sorry, but I only got a present for you. I'll be sure to get one for your mother next time, though."

"No problem." Jasmine replied, only to ruin the mood with "Really, Moony? Again with her breasts? You're just messing with me now, aren't you?"

It still got a round of laughter and blushes from the onlookers, though.

 **XXXXX**

Ginny stared curiously at the diary she found in among the school supplies Narcissa helped her get. It was quite clear to anyone that the woman was very much a different person now. _But still, why a diary marked 'T.M. Riddle?'_

There was also the fact that she felt something within it's blank pages. But what?

 _Screw it._ Ginny decided to just forget caution and write in it. "Hello."

The word faded away, and a few moments later, writing appeared in response. " _Might I ask your name?_ "

"I'm Ginny Weasley."

" _Ginny Weasley...nice name. My name is Teresa Riddle._ "

 _And boy do I have plans for you, girl._

 **All I'm going to say on Teresa Riddle is this: she'll play a pivotal role in the future, but isn't one of the bad guys like Voldemort.**

 **And as for Umbridge, can anyone honestly people like her in canon are not like how Sirius described? Combined with her belief in the pureblood way, and you got a woman with some serious self-confidence issues. And as an adult, that usually ends up with the person being the very thing that most likely caused the issues in the first place.**

 **And in regards to Moony's 'thing' with breasts: it's meant to just really be a running gag, as Moony's been her main protector/confidant for a while now. I wouldn't put it past the more embarrassing parents out to do something like that just to tease their kid.**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again.**

 **Not all that much this time, just really bringing Luna and Ginny officially into Hogwarts, as well as revealing a little issue Jasmine has with those that overdo the coloring for Valentine's Day.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter**

The new year is NOT shocking pink!

 _"Gryffindor/Ravenclaw!"_

The students were quite animated over the new students. Well, as a loose term, seeing as they came start of the second half of the school year, and are roughly a year younger than the normal First Years.

The pair definitely had their work cut out for them.

However, even with the knowledge they had behind Luna's and Ginny's addition, Jasmine was quick to lead the group in accepting them (though Moony wasn't exactly forthcoming when she felt him stare at Ginny in particular, confusing her).

When Moony growled lightly from his spot on Jasmine's head at a lightly sneering student (looking at Luna), any public discrimination was dropped instantly (no one was really planning on angering the living toy animal, despite not really knowing the exacts as to why).

The two girls (especially Luna), on the other hand, weren't really caring about what others thought. Ginny was just happy to not be floundering around upon arrival at Hogwarts, while Luna was much more focused on Moony, fascinated by the living toy.

The topic quickly switched when, after the meal, Dumbledore introduced a new blond man as Professor Lockhart, who will be the new DADA Teacher.

Right afterwards, Jasmine innocently asked Moony "Why are you calling him a sissy, Moony? He's not a girl."

"What's he saying, Jasmine?" Hermione asked.

Jasmine looked at her. "He's saying that that Professor Blonky – his words – hasn't done a thing in his books. Still don't know how that makes him a sissy, though."

 _Blonky?_ Hermione wasn't the only one who sweatdropped at the nickname, but she was the one who answered Jasmine. "Well, considering that you said that he hasn't done a thing in his books, then Moony's just really calling him a scaredy cat, preferring to run screaming instead of actually take things head on."

Jasmine looked at her for a moment, then towards Moony. "You know, you could have just said that he was a scaredy cat."

Hermione thought that was the end of it, until Jasmine blurted out "Assume the po-zi-shun? What are you talking ab-"

 _This is getting ridiculous._ She couldn't help but think as Jasmine pouted behind her hand on the younger girl's mouth, red-faced at the possible implications of what she just heard. Hermione lightly glared at Moony for bringing it up in the first place, no matter how silly it seemed.

Too bad for Lockhart, though, his reputation was going to bite the dust by morning. Or at least, by lunchtime the next day.

 **XXXXX**

As it turned out, it was by first class, though a part of it was because the students had wanted to confirm/deny Jasmine's words and/or write home about it.

Thankfully, though, Jasmine was actually able to attend the class now, which led to DADA temporarily becoming DACA (Defense Against Comedic Attack).

Translation: see how many times it takes before Lockhart figures out where the pranks are coming from while Draco and Hermione took charge in teaching the First Years actual DADA lessons with the other Professors' permission/supervision.

The man hasn't figured out a single one since, though on occasion he does take it in stride (not really understanding just what they were laughing at).

Though it certainly didn't help his reputation during his first class.

 **XXXXX**

 _"Me. Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of_ Witch Weekly _'s Most-Charming Smile Award – but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by_ smiling _at her!"_

 _Jasmine tilted her head for a moment, then asked out loud to no one real particular. "How would a little girl's screams get rid of a banshee?"_

 _The class had to stifle snickering and a few laughs while Lockhart that turned thoughtful. "Maybe if it loud enough, it could."_

 _Both Neville and Hermione could swear Moony sweat-dropped at that._

 _The man then changed course and started the class, if you could call the test about himself a start. With questions like 'What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?' and 'When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday and what would his ideal gift be?' across three pages...let's put it this way: Jasmine got into a bit of a childish argument with Moony over him keeping her do the 'waste of space' in front of her._

 _She wasn't the only one having trouble thanks to that, and it showed when Lockhart finally took the test papers and looked at them, only to stumble to the ground in front of his desk and somehow bounce into a seating position on top of one of the cabinets by the wall._

 _He blinked owlishly as the students couldn't help but laugh, until about a minute later when he tried to take advantage of the display for the rest of the lesson._

 **XXXXX**

But for the moment, let us turn from Lockhart.

Needless to say, it had gotten the attention of a pair of red-headed twin boys who finally managed to officially meet Jasmine about a week and a half into the term during lunch.

"Our sincerest apologies, dear lady-" one started.

"for how long we took-" the other continued.

"to introduce ourselves-"

That was about as far as they got before they found themselves drenched with a giggling Jasmine and a deadpanning Moony looking at them (or was the toy sweat-dropping at their introduction? The onlookers couldn't tell whether it was one or both.).

When she calmed down, Jasmine said, "Nice act, but I don't like jokes that hurt. So don't go after me or my friends unless you want to show up to class without your clothes."

Moony growled for punctuation, prompting a unified nod from them.

"Though I'm happy to help with jokes that everyone can laugh at, Fred, George." She added with a nod to each respective twin, getting just about everyone to stare at them in shock.

Ginny was the first to say something after a few moments. "How did you figure that out? Even our parents have trouble with that!"

Jasmine could only shrug, clueless this time because though Moony knew which one was which, he didn't tell her. So she truly had no idea how she knew.

Needless to say, the twins were quickly brought into the fold of the group.

Of course, people like Lockhart never liked it when they were stuck out of the spotlight, so when he FINALLY figured out who Jasmine was (despite saying her name before, multiple times), he tried to get close as well, claiming 'Birds of a feather' (at least until Moony caught his attention and chased him off with a look each time).

That always left Jasmine cutely confused, wondering just why the man was running off every time he got her attention.

 **XXXXX**

A more pressing issue came up on the first Saturday of February (at least in the group's opinion), when other girls of their year group in Gryffindor seemingly all woke up bit more tired than normal, a bit less magic, and nothing but a light scar on a finger.

Jasmine was easily able to handle the scars, but it still left them wondering just what happened to caused the whole thing overnight.

It didn't help things when Draco saw Moony look pointedly at Ginny for no forthcoming reason.

The blond Slytherin was trying to figure out the connection (or if there was any) by the time Valentine's Day came about.

That particular morning was also the first time any of them saw Jasmine get dizzy (and too be honest, the others were getting a little bit affected as well. Especially once they hit the Great Hall Valentine's Day morning.

The walls were all covered with large lurid pink flowers. Worse still, heart-shaped confetti was falling from the pale blue ceiling.

Jasmine had to be helped into a seat at the Gryffindor with how much her head was moving. "So dizzy."

"Just try and eat something, then we'll get you out of here." Hermione told her, very concerned.

And she wasn't the only one, seeing as Professor McGonagall quickly noticed and moved over to the scene. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Longbottom, I suggest you take Ms. Potter to Madam Pomfrey to try and find out just what is causing her current reaction. She can easily call breakfast for you there."

"Yes, Professor, though I think it might have something to do with the decorations." Hermione said as they helped Jasmine up. "This only truly started after we arrived for breakfast."

Moony growled a little just as Jasmine hiccuped. "Excuse me."

McGonagall stuck to moving back to the staff table and laying into Lockhart, the man responsible for the decorations.

Hermione was correct, as by the time the three had gotten to the Hospital Wing, Jasmine's dizzy spell was as good as over. Even so, they still wanted to be sure of it.

Madam Pomfrey agreed as she called a meal for them.

"While, I admit, Professor Lockhart has overdone things," She told them as she went through the examination. "this is honestly the first time I've come across someone who had trouble with just seeing Valentine's Day decorations."

When she switched to color ID, however, they found just what was the cause: the fact that it was _lurid_ pink instead of a more soothing pink.

"I'll be sure to alert the staff of this development." The woman said, "In the meantime, just stick to wishing the color to something much more suitable. Though, to be honest, I don't understand just how anyone would truly think lurid pink is suitable for Valentine's Day, anyways."

Pomfrey then left them alone to their meal.

 **XXXXX**

"A few strange things happened today, Teresa."

" _Oh?_ "

"Yeah. First off, for some reason, most of the first year Gryffindor girls, me included, woke up more tired than expected, and with a small cut on a finger each. And arriving at the Great Hall for breakfast made Jasmine incredibly dizzy."

" _How?_ "

"According to Hermione at least, the lurid pink decorations were the cause. But they were quickly dealt with."

" _That's good. It's always concerning when a friend is in trouble._ "

 _And now I know better than to bring Jasmine in contact with anything of that horrid color._

 **For the record, Fred and George will always appear with (facing them from the front) Fred on the left and George on the right unless specifically stated otherwise. That ties into how Jasmine and Moony knew which was which. Hehehe...**

 **Before anyone gets up in arms about it, I don't have a problem with the color PINK. LURID, on the other hand...yeah, I just don't understand outside of maybe night club neon pink or something similar.**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again.**

 **I know this is short, but when I started getting into the chapter, I saw it as perfect for moving things forward for later on.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter**

More than meets the eye, or at least the brain

It had been a bit over a week since Valentine's Day (though it only took until lunch before what Lockhart had set up was gone), but it was quickly replaced in Hermione's mind by her noticing both Ginny and Luna showing minor fatigue one breakfast. "Are you two alright?"

"It's relatively minor, Hermione." Luna replied, somewhat dreamily. "It'll be all over by the end of the year."

Hermione looked on curiously, only to note that Ginny couldn't seem to look at her in the eye, though that might have had something to do with the focus she had on her bigger than expected meal. _Something's definitely going on._

She was momentarily distracted (literally) when Jasmine came up and noticed as well. "Did you two not sleep good?"

"That wouldn't explain the bigger appetite, Jasmine." Hermione responded.

Jasmine tilted her head at that revelation, finally noting said fact. "...do the two of you want a wish to help?"

"No, thanks." Luna told the girl. "Like I told Hermione, it won't last."

Jasmine remained still for a few moments, before shrugging and getting her own plate, feeding Moony some bacon at the same time.

Hermione, though, wasn't so easily convinced, but knew better than to speak out just then. She'll just have to sneaky about getting some answers.

It didn't help matters when she noticed Ginny's hand nearly slip into her pocket before quickly retracting.

 **XXXXX**

She was able to learn a bit more one evening when saw Ginny slip up into the dorm room and followed. Peeking around the corner showed the ginger pulling out a diary that she wrote a bit into.

 _Just what is so special about-what the?!_ Hermione's eyes widened as Ginny suddenly disappeared in a flash of light that came from the book.

More or less throwing caution to the wind, she made for the book to try and find out what happened, only for something to shoot out and make her world go black.

When Hermione woke up, she found Ginny kneeling beside her in concern.

"Wh-whuh..." She started, only for Ginny to breath in relief.

"You're okay. Any idea what happened?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head tiredly, getting Ginny to help her up and into a bed. "Take it easy then, Hermione. I'll let Jasmine and the others know. Maybe they can help."

However, once Ginny was out of the room, Hermione propped herself up and narrowed her eyes at the door, not caring about her tired state.

 _I don't know what's going on, but you_ will _regret it if it comes back to hurt us, Ginny Weasley._

 **Yep, Hermione's now suspicious of the diary. She might not remember what happened when she was knocked out, but she does remember the flash of light. Of course, she won't actively confront Ginny, but it will confuse Jasmine until she finally meets Teresa (though that will come up in a few chapters as far as I can tell, seeing as there shouldn't be much left before the Chamber).**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
